Dragged From Fantasy, Back To Reality
by MaybeLawliet
Summary: Light was dead. It was supposed to be over. But the Shinigami King was attached to their story of pain and tragedy. With a sadistic grin he merely muttered... "Again..." Now Mizuki, Yuki, and Amaya awake from a year long comatose with little to live for until they see something that proves they might not have been dreaming after all. -DISCONTINUED-
1. Sleeping For A Year Is Hell On Earth

**Mizu: Wow... I cant believe im here...**

 **Ameko: Doesn't feel weird to me! WOO! Sequel of Into The WorLd of Murder And Apples!**

 **Mizu: I suppose we should start this off by going over the reviews from the final chapter**

 ***By the way, for those who don't know, Ameko handles all the reviews. I have no part in this***

ArcticHuntress: xD WELL... I know where I put my sharpened scythe so COME AT ME BRO!

Pikamewgirl: One week huh? Ehhh... ***IT'S BEEN OVER 2 MONTHS!*** And don't worry! Apparently Arctic over there has knives so you two should get along great! In the words of Chuck (or God) "No doubt endings are hard. But then again... nothing ever really ends. does it?" _(Sorry I just finished season 5 of supernatural. Many tears here)_

Darcy18: It's ok Darcy, we can all cry together! *endless sobbing* Well hopefully you have waited. BECAUSE ITS HERE!

FireFox1313: Ive contemplated ending this story off with Mizu about to fall off an ACTUAL cliff but I have sense scrapped that idea. Still kinda funny though!

Nifawiwa: Nifa... thank you for saying that! (*^_^*) Good! BE VERY PATIENT! Holy shit thank you so much...! I'm actually crying a bit right now! And... you're right. You did. Ever since the rough draft, ever since that discontinued Mello x OC, the crappy code geass fic, and even the good attack on titan fic! You've been with me forever Nifawiwa. You're not my reviewer. You're my (only, I have no irl ones) friend (*^_^*)

ChrisYagami: *nods* Probably both

Lavish22: Why thank you m'dear! Thanks what I kinda tried to do, always make sure that there's never any ONE main character. There was and always will be three. Yuki, Mizuki, and Amaya. Thank you! Ill need it!

Rileyyheartt: So...rry... but I... can't *hyperventilating* DID YOU NOT READ THE A/N OR SOMETHING!? I TOLD EVERYONE, REPEATEDLY THERE WOULD BE A SEQUEL! Honestly people, read the A/N

scaggsdr: Yeeesssss~! *evil laugh*

fairytailasaurus: Meh, I gave it a shot but I was sorely disappointed when the show was about pretty guys, not about murder. I am disappoint...

Christina: ^.^ Sequel. Here~!

arekisandora07: OH. YES. Well that was the reaction I was going for. Making you all question if it was all a dream or not... MWAHAHAHHAHHAAHA! ENJOY NOW!

 **Mizu: *Stares at the giant pile of text boxes***

 **Ameko: Woah...**

 **Mizu: OH WELL NO TIME LIKE THE PRESENT! TIME TO GET GOING! WEE~!**

* * *

I stared at the fine layer of thin clothes that was draped across my body, my wrists worn red from being rubbed against thick restraints. Across from me was a line of empty chairs for visitors. I barely got any despite the fact that the nurses kept on telling me my mom came to visit. Bullshit. My mother was a walking corpse, an empty vessel. She wasn't coming to see me, or Yuki, or Amaya. I was on my own right now. Just like the good old days. The beeping of the monitor beside me rang in my ears, barely noticeable from the sound of my own thoughts.

My mantra repeated over and over again, going over the facts that I already knew.

 _My name is Mizuki Kurozuki… I was sent into the world of Death Note… L was going to die… I saved his life… I… fell in love with him… Amaya was sent away… She met Mello and Matt… Yuki befriended Near… Amaya and Mello kissed… Light was dead… but then…_

 _Then I woke up_

* * *

My tormented wail brought the attention of doctors and nurses rushing into my room, briefly gaping in shock before moving over to my side.

I could tell they were trying to say something, their mouths were moving at least, but it didn't stop me from struggling to break free from their grasp.

 _Yuki, Amaya, L… Need to… find them!_

One of the blue masked doctors pulled out a syringe filled with a clear, bluish liquid, and aimed it towards my arm. Instinctively my malnourished arm jerked upward, my elbow catching his nose squarely. Red began to soak into the once sterilized mask slowly.

Flinging myself from the mattress I landed on the floor ungracefully, twitching and convulsing madly. Two men dressed in a navy blue uniform broke through the door and instantly pinned me to the ground. As I started screaming another doctor revealed a similar syringe and promptly injected it into my arm. My shouts decreased into a pitiful yelp and I fell into a dark, dreamless sleep.

* * *

When I woke up I was dazed and confused. Why did they just let me go back to bed? Sadly, as I tried to stand up I realized that my wrists and ankles were linked to the bars with leather restraints.

Just as I began to sink into the pillows in sadness the door opened and a woman dressed in a standard issue nurse uniform walked in.

"You're awake. That's good to hear" She sounded sincere but I could see her body was shaking in fear but her pale green eyes shone with honesty that she only wanted to help.

"Who… are you…" I choked out. It felt strange to talk, as if I haven't in a long time and my vocal cords were out of whack.

She smiled reassuringly. "My name is Sepia Triste. But you can just call me Sepia. I'll be your nurse to help you recover"

"Why am I… I mean… what" I stuttered. Sepia raised a hand to stop me.

The strawberry blonde haired nurse sat down beside my bed and spoke softly. "I bet you have a lot of questions right now so let me help. I don't know the full story but it seems that you, your sister, and Amaya Tukiko all fell into a deep coma at the same time in a hotel on some island in Japan"

Fear spiked my gut painfully. A coma?

I tried to push away the worst case scenarios playing out in my head to no avail. It was all a dream? No… NO! IT CAN'T BE! The years I lived there were the best years of my life! I just won! Light was dead! I was supposed to be free now! The caring that I felt for L was real! The bullets I took and pain I suffered was real! I… felt it! So how could it not be real!?

"Where am _I_?" My voice cracked, barely holding back the tears that threatened to spill down my face.

Sepia strode over to the shut windows and pulled down on the string at the side, letting pale sunlight stream into the room. Squinting my eyes I could just barely make out familiar buildings in the garish light.

"You're in the Mount Sinai Hospital. Your mother wanted you moved back to New York from your station in Japan. She must be so excited to me-"

"Woah, wait a second" The strained vocal cords halted. "My mother asked for this?"

She nodded happily. "Yep! You've got one dedicated parent there!"

I leaned back into the bed. But… why… my mother…?

I barely know what's real and what's not now…

* * *

"Excuse me, Miss Kurozuki?" A different Nurse called from the doorway. My body was weakened and barely able to move, absolutely stunned by grief. My violet orbs, once shining with intelligence and caring for those around me, were now a grey lavender that looked dead and withered of emotion.

I had lost everything… My love, my friends, my happiness… Everything…

She ignored my silence and continued anyway. "You have a visitor"

This piqued my interest. I haven't gotten a visitor yet… they wouldn't even let me see Yuki or Amaya and I had no idea how they were doing.

I don't know who I expected. My mother maybe? Perhaps even my sister had recovered faster than me and was about to walk in here to discuss a plan, Could Amaya have pulled off the same thing?

None of the above actually.

"Hey there brat" A masculine voice chided.

With crossed arms, standing in my room… was my old mentor Skiz.

Seeing him brought moistening into my faded orbs. I haven't seen Skiz in what felt like years, only seeing him in my nightmares that happened frequently.

Yet there was something off about him. The Skiz that I remember was a towering figure of 6'1 with large muscles, healthy brown hair, and active hazel eyes. But now… Now it looked as if his hair had grey strands stuck in strangely, his body became weaker, and his eyes, while still retaining their color, looked lethargic and tired. I could even see bags had begun to form under his eyes.

"What the hell happened to you?" I asked cheekily.

He scoffed. Only now had I taken notice of a smaller girl he had with him. Sighing, he pulled a chair from the wall over to my side and sat down like a parent who was about to scold their child for breaking something. Before he could answer my question the girl beside him spoke up.

"You happened. That's what" I whirled my head around to look at the girl and analyzed how she appeared. She appeared shorter than me, around 5'4, with brown hair sticking out against her hoodie. The jacket was tan but had a pink animal face imprinted on the center. This girl wore black jeans that only went down past her knees and black leather boots. No matter what her most captivating feature were her eyes. She had shocking golden eyes that seemingly froze me in her melted gold stare. Her brows were furrowed in anger and I was brought back to the problem at hand.

"Who are you?" I challenged.

Skiz coughed uncomfortably, gripping the girl's shoulder as if to stop her from doing something drastic. "Mizuki, this is my daughter Hasa. I think I've mentioned her before"

It was feint but I could remember Skiz talking about his daughter a few times though he's never mentioned her strange name before.

"You have no idea how lucky you are. My dad here worked his ass off trying to pay for your medical bills and yet you're not even gonna thank him!?" She snapped.

My eyes widened. "Skiz what the hell!? I never asked for your help!"

"Yeah well too damn bad. I wasn't asking for your permission, princess! _'Boo-hoo'_ Get over it!" Nice to see his attitude hasn't changed…

I shut my eyes, fell back onto the bed and rubbed my eyes with the palms of my hands. This shit was getting worse and worse every day. I just keep on screwing up everyone around me…

A thought hit me like a bullet to the brain, scattering viscera and matter everywhere.

 _What am I going to do now?_

 _-End of Chapter 1-_

 _Mizu: Holy shiiit Chapter 1 is finally done!_

 _Ameko: CELEBRATIONS ALL AROUND! WOO!_

 _Mizu: Remember to review down in that little box over there in the corner. I'm pretty sure it'l be somewhere riiighhht... below this!_

 _Ameko: I betcha didn't think we were gonna bring back Skiz though! HA! All in the grand design my friends._

 _Mizu: We will see you again, not tomorrow (That's gonna be an upload for the attack on titan fic) but the day after tomorrow with a new chapter!_

 _Ameko: Until then we will see all of you next time!_

 _Mizu/Ameko: BYEE!_


	2. Television Is The Best Way To See Aliens

**Mizu: Hey! Chapter 2!**

 **Ameko: Welcome my people! (which isn't that many xD)**

 **Mizu: Let's do this!**

 **Ameko: REVIEWS!**

Nifawiwa: YAY! You're the first one to review! :D I can tell you're really happy! WOO! I can't lose it if I keep on writing c: I MISSED WRITING ABOUT THEM! Yeeeeah. Weird names are cool. WELL WAIT NO FURTHER!

AuroraStargazers: Thank you! And I shall! Hehehe here! ummm now that it's summer I usually update every other day unless something comes up

FireFox1313: I do that too! Awwww thank you~! xD Hahahaaa OOOHHHH My we're in for a biggie for her... poor girl... No problem!

Darcy18: I KNOW RIGHT!? WOOOO! THEY MAY OR MAY NOT!

MickeyLOLgirl: Well... yeah that's what i'm trying to be. Gonna take a major in literature in college and try to become a writer! (Books shall be fiction OBVIOUSLY)

tehg2000: OH YES IT IS DEFINITIVELY WORTH THE WAIT!

 **Mizu/Ameko: LET'S DO THIS!**

* * *

Yuki and I held each other's hands in a death grip as we walked towards the elevator of the lobby. Like always the desk manager was snoozing in his chair with a magazine laid limply on his overweight chest, the floor was cracked and grimy and the wallpaper was peeling away. Home sweet home.

I felt someone touch my shoulder and I zipped around timidly to see a malnourished hand grip the skin. I trailed the hand up to connect with my mother. She looked different. Too different. Her once pale and cold grey eyes that used to be void of any emotion and scarred by loss, like mine today, were alive, healthy, but shining with fear of what's around us. Her brown hair was held into a messy bun and appeared stringy and uncombed and her clothes... well... she was the embodiment of stress and weariness.

"Mom..." My voice cracked as I spoke for the first time outside of the hospital.

She jerked her head to look at me. "Y-Yes sweetie?" She stared at me disbelievingly, like I would collapse and fall back into a coma any second.

"What happened... while I was gone?" She gulped so loudly that I could see her adam's apple traveling down her throat.

"W-Well..." She stuttered. "Someone had to pay for your medical bills... I don't know that person... _Skiz..._ But you're my daughter dammit. I had to help... So I applied for a few jobs..."

My eyes widened. "A few? How many is 'A few'?"

She shook her head. "It's not important. What's important is that you're both awake..."

I stared down at Yuki. She was terrified. Of what, I don't know. It looked like she was scared of mom while mom was scared of us. Maybe she was worried that now we're awake she would go quiet again. But no matter what I said she wouldn't talk.

Neither of us have brought up Death Note yet.

I want to grip Yuki by the shoulders and shake her desperately, screaming. "THEY'RE REAL! IT WAS REAL! THIS ISN'T REAL!" But I can't. All I can do is squeak out a few sounds with no meaning. Because this can't be real. None of it. It's impossible for three coma patients to have the same dream. And also... but it's also impossible for three girls to drop into a coma at the same time.

So then... What's real and what's fake?

I came to the same conclusion as always, I don't know, by the time we reached floor 13. As we walked closer to the door I felt my breathing quicken. I began hyperventilating and darting my eyes everywhere for some kind of escape but it was too late as my mother gripped the rusty handle and pushed the door open.

A few things were similar but a few things were a bit different from what I remember. The old couch that could barely fit two people, the fridge that most certainly held the cheapest bits of food in existence, the lights that would sometimes flicker because the landlord was too lazy to fix those damn lights, and the three doors at the end of the room. One to the bathroom that we all shared, one to my mother's room that only held a bed and a few other pieces of furniture, and then to our room. The room that I locked myself away in, I read manga in, I was genuinely happy in.

My mother let my shoulder go and stepped back like I was a bomb about to explode. I didn't mind. Yuki and I must have had the same mentality as we both sprinted towards the door, my mom making no move to stop us as we crashed into the room and locked the door behind us.

I wanted to crumple onto the ground and break into tears at the sight of my room. Everything was the same. Exactly everything. My mother must have never even gone into the room. Clothes were scattered everywhere, plushies were crowded on Yuki's small bedside, and every manga I owned had a light layer of dust. One Piece, Fairy Tail, OHSHC, And so many more were all in their old positions. Including... Death Note.

The old books were still just as they were. Placed ontop of each other on the windowsill. I avoided those books like the plague, hoping that we could ignore they were there but eventually we'll have to... I'm just delaying the inevitable, like usual.

"Mizuki?" I heard Yuki chirp quietly.

I turned around and crouched lower to the floor to be on her height, speaking as much softness as I could muster. "Yeah Yuki?"

She sunk to the ground in a whimper. "Was it a dream?" I stared at her in horror.

"I-I... I don't..." I stuttered as Yuki sat on the floor in a fetal position.

Yuki had tears pitifully leaking down her cheeks now as she tried to hold in her wails of anguish and misery. "I don... I don't wanna be here!"

I stared on in horror at her tirade. "I want to go back! Please just let me wake up! Let me wake up! Let.. me wake... up" The albino sobbed.

I couldn't help it as I descended with my sister, pulling her into a tight hug as I cried along with her. All those memories of happiness, of finding somewhere to belong, a place with people I love, I refuse to believe they were just a dream. And I'll kill again before I admit that those happy times were only a dream.

Because this world... This world is a nightmare.

* * *

The day had passed, we had spent what felt like a year locked in that embrace, spilling out our sorrow. Now it was dusk, the clouds drifting over the sky that was bathed in a glowing orange. Yuki was holding the remote to the television we had received years ago, flicking through the channels endlessly. I was just sitting in the seat next to the window, tapping on the glass while lost in my imagination.\

"Hey Yuki?" I echoed lifelessly.

She blinked her ruby red orbs at me. "Yeah?"

"Do you think we'll ever go home?" I spoke without thinking.

Yuki sighed. "I'm not sure. Heh..." She laughed.

I tilted my head like a confused cat. "What's so funny?"

The snowy girl looked up at me. "I'm the younger sister, yet you're still asking me for advice"

"Yeah well... I am a bit desperate" I said with a smile.

Yuki sighed. I thought that was the end of the little conversation before I say something in the reflection of the window. The reflection of the TV. It was a picture, of something I could easily understand.

"YUKI! TURN THE CHANNEL BACK!" I screamed, even though she was startled she still did as I asked and flipped back. It was a news report. On the screen was a woman dressed in a red pantsuit and a fake smile.

 _"Hi, I'm Amelia Ash and I bring you breaking news. Minutes ago a large beam of light striked down near central park. From the wreckage were five figures that resembled humans. Could this be proof of extraterrestrial life? The figures have sense escaped into the park, lost in the trees. Here is a photo taken right before the things escaped."_

My breathing stopped, Yuki's had too. A tear had swelled in my right eye in happiness.

In the picture, though foggy and rushed, I could clearly see...

A pale man, with spiky black hair I loved to run my fingers through, black eyes I always stared into when he didn't notice, and plain white shirt I always gripped for comfort.

L

 _-End of Chapter 2-_

 _Mizu: *Vegeta from DBZ abridged voice* I'M BACK BITCHES!_

 _Ameko: WOO! THEY'RE FINALLY HERE!_

 _Mizu: ALRIGHT GUYS! *cough* Guys. I can't really say any more here because I'm gonna start writing another chapter TODAY! It will be for the attack on titan fic so stay tuned!_

 _Ameko: Ameko Birthday and Mizunonayashikimi Tetsushinamisachikonagikomaeda Signing out!_

 _Mizu: *grabs sword* COME BACK HERE SO I CAN KILL YOU YA LITTLE RED EYED JERK!_

 _Ameko: Review! *ducks*_


	3. Hot-Wiring Is Easy For Psychics

**Mizu: Chapter 3! YES!**

 **Ameko: Soooo... about that...**

 **Mizu: REVIEWS! NO TIME TO WASTE!**

NightOfShinnigami: Hungry? O.o okaaayyy then... *serves a sandwich* There you go!

Kairi4ever15: Well you're about to find out! WOOO!

FireFox1313: Yeah, I can only drag that out for so long... Awww thanks Fire Fox! I like my writing style too!

Nifawiwa: HAHAHAHAA! I CAN AND I WILL! Oh and... uhhh... this wasn't _too_ long... right?

AuroraStargazers: COME AT ME BRO! It has returned... heheheee... Wait- go WELL!? (What story have you been reading?)

MickeyLOLgirl: Yeah... it's not fun :( (No it's not my real name, my real name is boring) Sweet! I have NO Idea what it's gonna be about! Although... I do have a cool premise... To give you a hint it's about deeper meaning and tattoos.

Midnightsalem (ch.1): *strokes moustache* Yeeeesssss quite mysterious yessssss...

Midnightsalem (ch.2): Well you're about to find out my friend!

tehg2000: *pulls basement door shut* HEheheheheee...

Queen-of-Ice101: WOO! NEW REVIEWER! WELL I'M VERY HAPPY YOU ENJOYED IT! (why am I screaming?) AND I HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS ONE!

Miyali: Awww you hurt his feelings! I'll give you a hint. He's like L's evil twin brother

The-Thorns-On-A-Rose: Well it's a better idea then never letting them have hope of going back hope T_T

 **Ameko: Mizu? Mizu!?**

 **Mizu: *gasps, breaking free of the review pile***

 **Mizu: HOLY CRAP I CAN SEE MOUNT DOOM FROM HERE!**

 **Ameko: Yeah but... remember?**

 **Mizu: Oh right... Sherlock and John popped in for a visit yesterday and took the ring...**

 **Ameko: Anyway... LET'S GET GOING!**

 **Mizu: *falls down the hill of review text boxes* OWWWW!**

* * *

I couldn't tell what was happening around me, couldn't distinguish my mother's voice begging me to tell her what's wrong. All I did was grab Yuki and run out of that house as fast as I could.

Yuki had seen what I did and was on the same page once we made it to the elevator.

 _'Too slow...'_ I thought, scanning my eyes for the staircase.

I was clenching Yuki's hand so tightly and running down the stairs so fast I was afraid of ripping it out of socket. Seeing it as the better option I just scooped Yuki's small body up in my arms and raced down the steps like hell hounds were after me. Yuki and I didn't say anything by the time we reached the lobby. Even the snoozing desk manager was awake now and watching the terrifying revelation that aliens had crashed into New York but he was wrong. Everyone was wrong...

I cursed under my breath when I realized my motorcycle that I had owned in death note wasn't here. Making do with what I had I sprinted towards the small parking lot and targeted my eyes to a motorcycle laying in the corner.

"Let me down" Yuki commanded. Instinctively I set her on the ground and she moved to the motorcycle, lifting the plates and fiddling with the controls in a way I couldn't follow. The security cameras blinked down at me but at this hour I doubt anyone will be watching them. The security guard position is filled by a teenager struggling to pay for his education last time I checked.

I heard the familiar rumble of a motorcycle and flew onto the seat with Yuki in the back, holding on for dear life. Speeding out of the driveway I could only just catch a glimpse of my mother stumbling out of the building with a bewildered look her face through the rear view mirror. I forced myself to look away from the reflection and keep going down the road. But now... now I have to deal with this.

New York Traffic.

Groaning, I pulled out of the line of vehicles and sped down the granite between the cars. Cars honked behind me in protest at the rogue motorcycle that was breaking at least ten laws at the same time. I didn't get even five minutes before police sirens sounded behind me, barely able to keep up in the dreadful traffic. It was hard for police to navigate through the cars for a bit so I got a good head start on the cops. Unfortunately when the clogged mass of cars cleared I was a sitting duck.

"GO FASTER!" Yuki screamed. She sounded pretty scared. Heh, there's a big difference between video games and real life when it comes to chases.

I didn't speak, instead I answered her by jerking my hands forward on the gas and speeding up. A map played out in my head for the exact path I'd have to take in order to reach central park. They would have certainly cleared everyone out by now at the prospect of rogue aliens fleeing into the trees.

I maneuvered through two cars that were set up in front of me and narrowly missed hitting a civilian on the sidewalk. Almost there...

The break in the buildings parted and I saw the massive row of beautiful trees I've seen many times in my life, sometimes going here with headphones and a bad day to clear my head by resting near the lake. Still, it didn't help that there were barricades and crowds of people, some holding ridiculous 'I am your friend' and 'We come in peace' signs, gathered near the blocks.

The police sirens and other cars stopped persuing me. They must have a lot of chaos with the 'aliens' bombshell dropped and madness ensuing across the city.

I felt a tap on my shoulder and looked behind me to see Yuki with a mischievous smile on her face.

"I got this. You didn't forget I have mind control right?" I mentally kicked myself. Yuki had used her psychic powers all the time when we were in our world but in death note she never wanted to use them that much.

The albino girl heaved off the motorcycle and walked over to the blockade. I was almost worried for the five foot tall girl in that ravenous heap until I heard a voice echo inside my head.

 _'We've got a go. This guy will cover for us but we don't have alot of time. The FBI is getting involved with this and they're sending in SWAT teams to smoke out the aliens so we should probably get a move on!'_ She echoed.

I sprinted to the crowd, shoving and pushing others to get to the end before ducking under the barricade. The police crowd control officer under Yuki's influence nodded to me and led us towards the trees. I guess it was too much to hope for that nobody would notice us huh?

"Hold it!" A female officer's voice stopped us. I quietly groaned as we turned to face her.

The brown haired police officer stepped up to us. Her nametag read her as _'Bellatris Stuns'_ "What's going on Bates? Why do you have two civilians with you?"

Yuki quickly thought up an answer. "They said they have intel on the aliens. I'm just gonna walk them in to the trees 'cause nobody else should see the pictures. If they're reliable I'll bring them to you"

Officer Stuns looked skeptical but nodded eventually. "Okay... bring them back in five minutes, okay?"

"You got it boss" The controlled policeman answered.

The stressed woman narrowed her eyes, confused. "You've never called me that... Listen, are you alright?"

"Fine, just creeped out by all the alien crap going on" He shrugged.

Nodding as if to reassure herself, Stuns walked away back to her designation. "That was a close one" I whispered to Yuki.

"Yeah... but I pulled through right?" She asked, a bit finicky from all that was riding on her shoulders.

I gave her a nod and a smile, rubbing her head affectionately. As we stepped into the trees I could see the police officer's mind control begin to fade. "Run" I said, before taking her by the hand and swishing off into the foliage.

Now all I need to do is find L, find the rest of the people sent here, find Amaya, get out of dodge, all while evading the police, SWAT, and FBI.

Piece of cake.

 _-End of Chapter 3-_

 _Mizu: SORRY. SORRY. SORRY. SORRYYYYY_

 _Ameko: *beats her with a book* PULL YOURSELF TOEGTHER_

 _Mizu: Oww... did it have to be the deathly hallows? That's a thick book..._

 _Ameko: Hmph_

 _Mizu: Anyways... SORRY FOR NOT PUBLISHING YESTERDAY. I WAS BUSY MAKING HARRY POTTER WANDS AND WATCHING MERLIN AND SUPERNATURAL!_

 _Ameko: Ugg, do you wanna review for this mess? Because if not I don't blame you..._


	4. Ditches Can Save You From SWAT Teams

**Ameko: Wait... why are you writing this?**

 **Mizu: BECAUSE I'VE BEEN WANTING TO WRITE THIS ALL DAY AND I CAN'T HELP IT OK!?**

 **Ameko: Professional...**

 **Ameko: Anyway... On to the reviews!**

Kairi4ever15: Yeah. Usually stuff does happen when I post a chapter. _"What's that?" *ding!* "It's a device that goes ding when there's stuff" *ding!*_ (And yes, you did spell that right c: Lawli-pop...

tehg2000: _"EVIL! BURN THE WITCH!"_ Hmmm oooooOOOoohhh... toasty C: DONT WORRY THEY **MAY** OR MAY NOT MEET TODAY!

FireFox1313: Yummmm cake... That actually sounds really delicious right now... stupid cinnamon toast crunch... Haha... I think I'd probably still try to get in to see the death note cast but end up getting found out... heheh... OH YES! I WONDER INDEED!

The-Thorns-On-A-Rose: Awww thank you! And you really deserve this chapter! MWAHAHAA!

MickeyLOLgirl: Tehehehee

Nifawiwa: I KNOW RIGHT!? UGG But honestly I wonder how I do it... It just kinda... happens.

 **Mizu: This is usually how my writing process goes.**

 **1) I get an idea for a fanfiction OC (usually while I'm watching the show or reading the book)**

 **2) I mull over it for a while, usually filling out an OC character profile sheet**

 **3) I go in the shower and have a huge conversation with nobody about her story and scenes**

 **4) I look up pictures of what she could look like**

 **5) When my OC is finished I listen to some music and think up a kind of story or music video to go along with it that has to do with the characters and the general idea. (Ex. When L and Mizuki danced to A Thousand Years and Mello, Matt, and Amaya's entire story were inspired when I listened to A Thousand Years and Scars and Stripes**

 **6) I finish up the story I'm currently writing and then BOOM I get writing!**

 **Mizu: See? Simple.**

 **Ameko: U-Uug... uhh... just get on with the chapter already...**

 **Mizu: OH YEAH! This chappie takes place in Central Park but I modified the actual thing. Now it's a bit more like a forest instead of a tourist spot. Therefore there are many trees and small lakes.**

* * *

I brushed away the leaves as Yuki and I trudged through the forest. The foliage slapped against my skin uncomfortably as we navigated the trees to find any other sign of life. If L and the others were still in here then they did a pretty damn good job of hiding.

"Mizuki, what if they're not here?" Yuki asked from behind me

"They will be. I don't think they'd risk going out into the open with the police scouting every section of the area" The albino nodded from behind me.

A white light flashed in font of me and I gripped the tree behind me with quick thinking, my breathing quickened in shock. Eventually the flashlight user moved on and I started walking away from that section of the dense green towards the other pond nearby. The thick foliage cut into my skin leaving small paper cuts on my cheeks and arms but still, I trudged on. Eventually the leaves started spreading out, the trees were less numerous and the clearing opened up to a pond.

I scanned my eyes around the grassy outlook, drifting over the calm water's painted dark by the night sky until my vision focused on a dark figure. I couldn't make out who it was or if it was a policeman or not but right now I couldn't take any chances. The clouds had drifted over the moon so the small area was coated in an inky darkness comprised of lighter and darker blacks.

"Yuki, wait here until I find out who that is. Don't move" I whispered. I could barely see my kid sister's tiny nod in the darkness as she stopped to rest on the grass, ignoring the aftereffect on her jeans.

I crept forward with the agility of a cat, not making a single sound to stir the silence of the night

Well... almost silent.

Being out of practice I accidentally stepped on a twig, making a snap in the air and having the figure whip it's head around.

But then, as if sensing my anticipation, the clouds drifted apart. And I could see what I had only guessed before.

On the television I could only catch a blurry glimpse but now... Now I could see every detail, every crevice of the person in front of me. And there was no mistaking those dark eyes.

A tear had subconsciously drifted down my face at the sight of him in front of me. We both seemed frozen, locked in a gaze that would never be broken. But that was when he started to run. He ran unsteadily, tripping over a stone but getting back up as if it never happened while I was still stuck in a trance.

When he reached me he wrapped his arms around me so tightly It was like he feared I would disappear into a ray of sunlight again. Once I eventually regained the feeling in my arms I shakily brought them to his protruding shoulder blades, patting the fabric of his shirt to let him release. He did so reluctantly, wondering what I was doing but once he released I just had to get another view.

It wasn't animated anymore, it was defined in realistic light but I could always tell it was him. The curvature of his pale skin, his messy hair that still stuck outward in every direction, the bags under his eyes that had returned from sleepless nights, and obsidian black orbs that looked like they were coated in the night sky, the gleam in his eyes shining like a single star...

He was back in my arms, and I felt as if I never wanted to let go.

"Lawliet..." I muttered, a weak smile forming on my face. It had been a month of waiting in that stupid hospital with people telling me that whatever I had seen wasn't real, a fabrication of the mind to deal with my coma, but I knew... I just _knew_ that I was right and my other life was real.

Our lips connected instantly, not moving or shifting, only standing there in the field where people were hunting us down.

"L!" Yuki cheered, flinging herself onto L happily, giving him a hug with me.

With a soft smile he ruffled Yuki's head. "Hello Yuki" He greeted.

"There!" I heard someone shout. Snapping behind me I felt my stomach drop to see four SWAT members charging towards us. I had to react fast, pulling both L and Yuki up with my strength and beginning to run once again, disappearing into the bushes. As I began charging right L had started yanking my hand left.

He was clearly out of breath, a bead of sweat already traveling down his face. "The others are... that way" He looked left.

I nodded without a second thought and started the sprint once again. Even I was beginning to lose stamina, I had made sure Yuki grow up running in case we ever needed to but honestly we both were not exactly Olympic runners.

Letting the fear of being caught fuel me my speed increased, seemingly ignoring the fatigue. The men were catching up, following us closely. No... I couldn't let this be how it ends. With Yuki and I shot dead or interrogated and L being taken in by the government.

Just as I thought this, a hand had clasped around my leg and pulled me down. I hid my instinct to scream as a gloved hand was placed over my mouth.

"What, are you idiots just gonna stand there!? Hide!" A familiar voice whisper-screamed. With little hesitation L and Yuki slip into the dip in the ground, formed by a crevice being further dug up by bored kids. The SWAT members halted at the dip, only being able to see their shoes but still having fear pump through my veins. My heart beat was beating at the speed of a machine gun round but I still managed to hold my breath, afraid that if I breathed we would be discovered.

Eventually the soldiers marched away in the opposite direction, leaving us alone. I sighed in relief, gripping the leather-clad hand that held my mouth and pulling it away. Spinning out and with the dim light that the moon provided through the hole I had fell in I saw who was there.

"Hey Mello... Can we get out now?" I asked, out of breath.

Chuckling lightly he nodded and wrapped his arms around my waist, hoisting my upward and through the hole. Yuki came next, I took her hand and pulled her out of the small, dirty hole. L and Mello climbed out and dusted themselves off.

A smile returned to my face and I pulled Mello into a hug, he did the same, letting me go after a few seconds and greeted everyone accordingly.

The sound of approaching footsteps sent my fear riling again but as I turned to face the culprit I was only met with confusion.

"Amaya?" I questioned. What was she doing here?

My best friend smirked, flicking her recently dyed navy blue hair back arrogantly. "Took you two long enough to get here. I found Mello only a few seconds after I stepped into the forest"

I scowled at her playfully. "Oh forgive me your royal majesty, queen of finding Mellos" She grinned at me and joined us jovially.

"So, where's Matt?" Mello asked, unamused by the whole 'finding Mellos' joke.

The blue haired girl pointed in the direction she came from. "We found a way out of here. Or at least... the best way out. There's only a few policemen and no visitors at the corner of the park"

I tilted my head. "How did you find out?"

"BB is surprisingly good at climbing trees ya know" My eyes widened.

"Beyond's here too!?" I questioned.

L sighed. "Yes. Beyond made it an argument that he had grown attached to you three and needed to repay you from his... jailbreak" L stated monotonously.

"Well, let's get the hell out of here then!" I said with emphasis.

Yuki's ruby red orbs flashed in worry. "Wait! U-Umm... Can I see Near before we go?"

Despite the situation I couldn't help but smile suggestively. " _Sure..._ Sure..."

Growling at the accusing tone in my voice I giggled like a happy fangirl for the first time in a while before we all set off to the other group. While we were walking I walked closer to L, intertwining my hand with his, the mere feeling of his hand in mine once again making me absently smile like I was lost in a fantasy.

And I'll be damned if someone is gonna try to take that fantasy away from me.

 _-End of Chapter 4-_

 _Mizu: *fangirling* AWWWW!_

 _Ameko: You ship those two WAY too much..._

 _Mizu: I CAN'T HELP IT! DDAAAWWWWW!_

 _Ameko: Huh. SO WHAT DID YOU THINK OF THE CHAPTER EVERYBODY!?_

 _Mizu: Leave in the review box what you favorite ship is! Lawzuki, Neuki, Mellaya?_

 _Mizu: BYE BYE EVERYONE! WOOOO!_


	5. Detectives Know How To Navigate A Forest

**Mizu: GOOOOOOOOD MOOOOOORNIIIING VIETNAM!**

 **Ameko: Did you just quote Luci?**

 **Mizu: Yep.**

 **Ameko: Meh, Okay then. Back to work!**

 **Mizu: Oh no you're messing with the rift AGAIN!?**

 **Ameko: Well... Yeah~!**

 **Mizu: NO! *tries to take control of it***

 **Ameko: GET OFF OF ME!**

 **Mizu: NEVEEERRR!**

 **Ameko: UG- OW! OW! UGGG... REVIEWS! OW!**

tehg2000: Hehehe! Woo! I'm not evil anymore!

Queen-of-Ice101: And I really enjoyed writing it! I don't have to go back and forth from the show to get the dialogue right, I can just write whatever I want! :D

Nifawiwa: The plot shall be revealed very shortly. And You ship Mellaya! Cool! WHATANIMEISTHATFROM!? The little 'Tu-Tu-ru!' I've seen it before and it's adorable and I shall see the anime for this one little thing!

FireFox1313: WOO! LAWZUKI FTW! OW OW OW! I'M ON THE BLOODY FIREWORK FIREFO- *Boom!* Ugg, the second time I died this week! Yaaas Amaya is a cheeky little sneak!

nofreakingway: *que Cesar Flickerman* IT'S SO EXCITIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNGGG! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAA!

Midnightsalem: I have an armada c:

AuroraStargazers: I LOVE THE UPDATES! Wait... *gasp* You like us!? WOOOO! YA HEAR THAT MIZU!? WE HAVE FANS!

Kairi4ever15: I love Mellaya too! Although I actually think I can't decide which is my favorite because I equally love Lawzuki, Mellaya, and Neuki like they're my own children c:

MickeyLOLgirl: This has been, Life lessons with Mizu

 **Mizu: GIMME THE DANG CONTROLS!**

 **Ameko: STOP PULLING ON MY HOODIE!**

 **Mizu: I'LL STOP IT IF YOU LET GO!**

 ***both fall down, shattering the controls***

 **Mizu: ...**

 **Ameko: ...**

 **Mizu: OH F-**

* * *

"We're almost there" Amaya stated as we trudged through the forest. I noticed a feint glow of light up ahead through the trees and instinctively crouched down, carrying myself in a sneak.

Amaya rushed forward towards a tree with multiple thick, long branches that climbed towards the sky.

"BB's up there" My navy haired friend commented, pointing up towards the leaves and branches.

Just then I felt a tap on my shoulder, I turned around only to be face to face with large, glowing red eyes. "Boo!" He whispered.

I sighed, bringing up my hand and flicking the pale face on the nose. "Oww..." He murmured.

"Missed you too Beyond" I smiled, tugging the pale figure, who was hanging by his legs, off the wood and onto the ground with a ungraceful crash.

I pulled the serial killer into a hug, smiling at the familiar feeling of his cold arms around me. Beyond was like the deranged older brother I wish I never had and frankly, he always will be.

"So I see you found Mizuki" BB stated, looking towards the leather clad chocoholic. He nodded, looking up towards the trees as if he was searching for something.

Mello brought his hand up and signaled something from the trees. Almost instantly a strange red blur fell from the tree and landed in an unhappy Mello's arms.

A familiar red-head batted his eyes with fake joy. "Oh Mello, you're my hero" He teased. In response the blonde let his hands go and the redhead smacked into the ground with a groan.

"Matt!" I cheered and the gamer flew into my arms happily. "Aw Mizuki! It's good to see you again!"

I grinned at Matt's enthusiasm before turning back to Beyond. "So BB, hows it look up there"

Beyond scratched his head. "Not too good, not too bad. There's a few cops on the outside, three of them. But other than that there's no tourists. They might have just cleared that area for some reason"

I paused, thinking through what we could do. "We could try to sneak past them but I highly doubt it..."

"We could always fight our way out" BB suggested with a strange itching in his eyes.

"Backup..." L started which made the murderer sigh. "I didn't mean we have to kill them. Honestly, I said fight didn't I?"

* * *

My blood-red orbs scanned the crowd thoughtfully. I was curled at Beyond's side, looking around the woods strangely. "Hey guys? Where's Near?" I asked, to which Mizuki paused mid-sentence to shrug. My breath was picking up. "Well does anybody know where he is!?"

"When we arrived here he ran off in the opposite direction. We... don't know where he is..." L muttered.

"S-So we're just gonna leave him here!?" The world's greatest detective shook his head.

L peered at me with reassurance in his cold orbs. "We will find him if he can't find us. Just give us a mom-"

"What were you saying?" A monotone voice spoke up from behind me. His snow white hair was all I could see before I rushed upon my annoying friend and pulled him into a tight embrace.

He wore the faintest trace of a smile as I hugged him. "Hello Yu-"

I interrupted him by pulling my hand back and smacking him on his pale white cheek to which he rubbed the fresh red hand print in confusion.

"THAT'S for not getting here sooner you annoying robo-sheep!" I screamed in confused anger.

Practically everyone 'shh'ed me at the scream as I forgot we were technically being hunted by the government. My mistake caught us as two of the policemen came stalking through the trees towards us.

"Shit! Everyone get into the bushes!" Mello whisper-screamed. I followed his order and pulled Near into the brush. Sadly there was a problem. His hair, the same hair I loved to run my fingers though was practically glowing like a beacon. Thinking quickly I pulled my dark grey hoodie over my head to hide my similar hair and pulled Near under my chest to hide him giving us away. I was right on time as in the very moment as stressed pair of policemen came waltzing down from the trees into our small clearing.

Their flashlights scanned the dense bushes, once landing on me and making me squeeze my eyes shut in fear that he would find me. Curiosity killed the albino kitten as I peeked out from under my hood to look up. The moment I did however the light of the flashlight caught me head on and the policeman was able to catch a glimpse of my bloody red orbs. The scruffy policeman gasped and was about to scream if a hand hadn't clamped down on his mouth.

Behind the man was BB in all his crazy glory as he threw the man onto the ground and started beating him senseless. The other policeman seemed frozen in fear for a split second before shuffling his feet in the other direction, too scared to ever pull out his gun. As he was about to run Matt sprung up from the bushes and tripped him, leaving him to fall onto a hard stone that jutted out from the ground. From my angle I couldn't see if he was dead or unconscious.

At this time Beyond had finally stopped wailing on the poor sap below him who had blacked out. Various cuts and bruises adorned his face but at least from here I could see he was still alive.

We all leaked out from our hiding positions to look down at the two policemen.

"Beyond why did you attack them?" Near asked, free of the uncomfortable hiding position we were both in.

He shrugged. "He spotted Yuki. He was about to scream and alert the others. I was just trying to protect her" The red-eyed ravenette said nonchalantly.

I walked up and hugged BB tightly. "Thank you..."

"No problem. It was fun letting off a little steam" He assured, ruffling my long hair in a brotherly sort of way.

L and Mizuki walked over and examines the bodies, checking to make sure they were alive. From the lack of panic in their voices I could assume that they weren't dead.

"So what do we do now? The others will probably come back soon..." Amaya echoed wisely.

Mello walked over to the first body and pulled the gun out of his holster.

"Now" He pulled the slide back and checked the magazine. "We'll have to fight our way out"

 _-End of Chapter 5-_

 _Mizu: BLEEEECK I HATE HAVING WRITER'S BLOOOOOOCK!_

 _Ameko: We're just kinda busy catching up on Supernatural and Merlin... so if you'll excuse us-_

 _Mizu: *stares through a portal* OH CRAP IS THAT AN EVANGELION!?_

 _Ameko: WE'LL HAVE TO-_

 _Mizu: SHIT IS SHINJI FIGHTING AN ANGEL NOW!?_

 _Ameko: SEE YOU GUYS-_

 _Mizu: CRAP! AMEKO IT'S COMING THIS WAY!_

 _Ameko: NEXT TIME!_

 _Mizu: AAAAAAHHHHH!_

 _Ameko: REVIEWS!_


	6. Secret Passageways Hide Old Friends

**Mizu: Finally! I THINK I GOT THE BREACH SEALED**

 **Ameko: Then why is there still ether matter and white light coming out of the cracked door?**

 **Mizu: DAMN IT!**

 **Ameko: In insight, maybe duck tape wasn't the way to go...**

 **Mizu: Oh whatever... REVIEWS!**

 ***Textboxes fall from the wrong mailbox and fall into the void***

 **Mizu: NOOOOO! *dives in***

 ***CRASH!***

 ***Mizu is not in the basement anymore... shiiiit***

 **Mizu: Ugg... where am I now?**

 **Mizu: HOLY SHIT THERE'S FIRE EVERYWHERE! AND ZEPPELINS! AND WHY IS LONDON BURNING DOWN!?**

 **...**

 **(give her a minute)**

 **Mizu: oh shit i'm in hellsing aren't I?**

 ***SOMEWHERE ACROSS SPACE AND TIME!***

 **Ameko: *sighs* She should know that I keep a spare... *pulls out text boxes***

Kairi4ever15: Why don't we play the cinnamon roll challenge?!

Looks like they could kill you but is actually a cinnamon roll: L Lawliet/Mello

Looks like they're a cinnamon roll but could actually kill you: Near/Beyond

Looks like a cinnamon roll, is a cinnamon roll: Matt

Looks like they could kill you, could actually kill you: Mello

Queen-of-Ice101: ROLL OUT THE RED CARPET! THE FKING QUEEN OF FROZEN WATER IN HERE! *trumpets play* *Queen's favorite character kisses them* TEARS OF JOY PEOPLE! *sniffles* TEARS OF JOY!

MickeyLOLgirl: Yeeeah turns out I had to go step in an Eva and kill the angel then Mizu and I proceeded to help Shinji out with his problems and we may or may not have beat his dad to near death but couldn't kill him because of the 'plot'

tehg2000: OM NOM NOM THANK YOU OMMMMMHOLY SHIT IS THIS JAM FILLEDMMMMNNNNOOOOOOMMMMMMMM

FireFox1313: Yes. There shall be much death in this fanfiction! EVERYBODY DIES! SPOILERS. THE END. (Cool! Music Nerds FTW!)

NightOfShinnigami: Well... I mean... you're here now! WOO!

ArcticHuntress: O.o WHAT BUTTERFLY!? WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT!? WHY AM I SCARED!? OH GOD THE EARTH IS ENDING! **WHAT IS THE BUTTERFLY!?**

AuroraStargazers: GO TEAM! YEEASSHH! you watch supernatural. you are friend. unless you don't like sam. then no friend. or cas. if you don't like cas then no friend.

nofreakingway: *gasps* YES! I love working with people on plot points! Sometimes I have a habit of figuring out the begining, some stuff in the middle, and the end and then just work the story around that. Bleck...

pokie: I am aware, I've seen and read everything to do with death note (except the live action TV drama because that shit sucks... #animeliveactionhell)

Janeash: Yesss! :D Thank you for getting caught up with it and reading!

Nifawiwa: oh crap I'll need to watch that now... UGGGGGGGG SO MANY THINGS TO WATCH AND WRITE AND WRITE MUSIC FOR AND BLEEECK!

 **Ameko: WE'RE PASSING OVER TIME SO I'LL JUST STOP HERE M'KAY REVIEW ENJOY!**

* * *

We were crouched down, hovering over the dirt and looking out towards the people in front of us. Another two police members had joined the lone one who had worried looks on her delicate face, obviously wondering where her two associates had gone.

"Beyond, what's the plan again?" I looked over at the crimson eyed man who was wielding a knife that he supposedly took with him when he landed here.

He narrowed his eyes at the woman in the center. "Well if we could have done things _my way-_ " He glared at L who was dead set on not hurting anyone. "We could have just shot those three and gotten out safe and sound. But because we have to do this shit the hard way I have no idea. Why do you always turn to _me_ when it comes to murder?!"

I rolled my cobalt orbs at his antics. "Anyone else got an idea then?"

"We could just sneak up on them, put a gun to their head and tell them to give up their communication devices" Mello suggested.

A chorus of agreements moved throughout out little group. The two policemen who we attacked and knocked unconscious both had a .33mm revolver in their holsters. Mizuki got one of the guns and Mello got the other.

Mello shifted into a position to run, as did Beyond and Mizuki, while Yuki, L, Near, and I were left not being able to do anything. Damn lack of weapons...

"Now!" He whispered, taking off into a run. The policemen heard the crunching of the grass and whipped around, only to be knocked to the ground by the three charging forces.

My eyes scanned the operations, mortified to see the third policemen that Mizuki had pinned down already took out his communications device and shouted into it hurriedly before Mizuki took out her gun and shot the device, shattering it into a million pieces.

Mizuki cursed under her breath, waving her hand to call us over.

"Nice going idiot!" Mello chastised, already stripping the cowering man beneath him of his gun and shoving it into my hands.

"Hey! Save the stupid slap fights for later, we need to go _now_ " I commanded, gaining both of their attention and collective head nods.

* * *

I readjusted my tie while I sat inside the government van equipped with weapons fit to take down a Goliath. I head someone pound on the bulletproof door. Looking outside I saw it was merely my new partner who wore a expression of anxious urgency. Sighing, I latched the door open and he instantly started rattling on.

"Mr. Hydran! Mr. Hydran!" The subordinate who I lost the name of cried.

"What is it..." I unemotionally groaned.

He looked out of breath, sweat leaking down his forehead and action showering across his innocent green eyes a mile a minute. "The invaders! They left! Mrs. Andrews called in their escape from the left corner of the park! I tried to get here as quickly as possi-"

"ORDER EVERY SINGLE UNIT WE HAVE TO FIND THEM. USE THE STREET CAMERAS TO FIND THEM. AND I WANT THEM ALIVE!" I roared. The subordinate stared at me with terror creasing his tan skin.

"Y-Yes Sir!" His voice cracked, spinning around and relaying my orders to the worms below me. I glowered in the seat, brushing back my rowan cherry hair out of my eyes and looking above at the sky and the stars.

A malicious grin crept up on my lips. "Papa... I found them... I promise I won't let you down..."

* * *

We all sprinted as fast as we could, Yuki eventually needing to take Near's hand and practically drag the sheep along with her. This is probably the first time that sheep's ran in over a year. We started running on the sidewalk before I realized what a terrible idea that was, if someone saw us they would scream and some people might even try to pin down the strange aliens.

I reevaluated my plan, leading my dysfunctional group towards the alleyways that opened, twisted and turned in a way that even now, after what felt like years, I still remembered.

My stomach dropped when I heard familiar police sirens calling at us from the streets, SWAT teams exited the vans and I heard their footsteps echo through the bricked walls.

Most people didn't know about the full extent the alleyways of New York brought. There were sections of it that lead to certain places, large and small groups of homeless people that I would cast sorrowful glances to as I walked by when I was younger. But right now I was only running away from SWAT, without a single direction in mind.

My heart was pumping out of my chest, the blood rushing through my veins and the air seemingly dissolving into fire as it traveled down my nose. I heard a startled gasp from behind me and I whipped around in horror to see that Near slipped on a stray puddle of dirty water. Yuki attended to her best friend instantly, pulling him up and having him rest on her shoulders for support. Staring downward I saw his knees, they were scraped against the cement leaving dark red gashes along the skin. s neighborhood it was almost certain to get infected soon. His arm was laying limp like he was scared to move it. It dawned on me that this must be the first time Near was ever seriously injured in his life because from these wounds alone Near was just barely choking back his screams of pain.

I whirled around. Right lead to a dead end, left lead to the streets, straight ahead lead to a fence I could easily scale but Near would be left behind. The footsteps of the pursuers drew closer and I had just barely accepted my fate when, for the second time today, Someone grabbed my ankle and pulled be into the ground.

"What are you doing!? Get your asses inside!" The voice called.

Without even seeing who it was that gripped my ankle and pulled me into a dark room beneath the ground everyone filed in, it took everything Near had in him to not scream as he slipped from Yuki's protective grasp and land on his damaged arm inside the room. Small tears leaked out of his eyes but still, he kept silent.

I could hear their combat boots pelting against the wet concrete as the leaped over the fence themselves, distinguished by the sound of rustling chain metal, thinking that they were still perusing us.

Once they were gone a small light dimmed awake, it's plasma glow giving me access to see. My eyes widened. I recognized this room...

"Skiz-?" I asked but was interrupted by the pain of someone delivering a hard slap across my face. I looked down silently and acknowledged who saved me. It was just like when I was a kid... stealing that stupid morsel of food and the police giving chase to me.

"You stupid, stupid brat! You just got pulled outta' sleep and now you're getting into some shitty alien business! If it wasn' for me you would've been dead right now!" My mentor scolded like I was still some idiotic pre-teen learning out to shoot a gun.

I rolled my eyes at the man. "Yeah well, believe it or not these guys aren't aliens!" The words rolled off my tongue without me even thinking.

The dark skinned man in front of me fixed me with a strange gaze. "Excuse me?" His uncomfortable accent questioned.

"It's a long story..." I scratched my head awkwardly.

 _-End of Chapter 6-_

 _Mizu: *slices with blade* BAM! Another Nazi zombie down! WOO!_

 _Mizu: But how do I get back... *sees reviews*_

 _Mizu: *gasps* MY TEXT BOXES!_

 _*Text poxes fall into a void of space in the ground*_

 _Mizu: NOOOO! *dives in after them*_

 _(MEANWHILE AMEKO!)_

 _Ameko: Ya know, if you review now I think the reviews Mizu is chasing after will change to those *slurps soda while watching Mizu on the TV*_

 _Ameko: Review!_


	7. The Shinigami King Is An Asshole

**-Previously, On The A/N-**

 _ ***Door opens majestically* "Welcome Ladies!" *Roses swirl out of the glow***_

 _ **Mizu: Oh. My. God.'**_

 **-And now... MWAHAHAHAHA!-**

 **Tamaki: Oh my dear, why are you on the ground? A face as beautiful as that should never be anywhere near the floor...**

 **Mizu: Hmm so if I got here through a hole in the ground and there's been one's showing up randomly in each world... Maybe if I can find a device that reverses the effects of the fall as I'm in hyperspace... Then maybe I could...**

 **Honey: Hi there! What's your name!? *jumps into a hug and spins Mizu***

 **Mizu: Mizu...?**

 **Honey: Well hi there Mi-chan! Wanna have some cake with me?**

 **Hikaru: Or would you rather have some with us~**

 **Kaoru: Two loves are better than one after all~**

 **Mizu: A-A-Aah...**

 **Tamaki: You two! How many times have I told you not to crowd our guest?!**

 ***The twins back away***

 **Tamaki: Maintenant belle... _"Now then beautiful..."_**

 **Mizu: *shrugs* Oh s'il vous plaît, je ne suis pas assez _"Oh please, I'm not that pretty"_**

 **Tamaki: Vous parlez français?! _"You speak French!?"_**

 **Mizu: Ouais, et alors? _"Yeah, so?"_**

 **Tamaki: *sulks in the corner***

 **Mizu: Critiques!**

ArcticHuntress: No no, don't let me stop you c:

Kairi4ever15: I was just reminding the audience that Yuki and Near aren't in a relationship... YET!

FireFox1313: Wow, nice... I was screaming that while writing... xD

tehg2000: Me too!

MickeyLOLgirl: I will!

nofreakingway: Pleeeease do that sooooon~!

Nifawiwa: :'( Poor little Near, He's like the cutest of the group C: Don't worry Nifa... She'll try. OH SHE'LL TRY! And yeah, today we realize how the boys got here in the first place

NightOfShinnigami: Beat's me xD

Janeash: I'll try to update as soon as I can, I promise!

Queen-of-Ice101: What character is that. exactly? Just wondering for future reference c: Yeah, Beyond is a REALLY fun character to write. He's probably my favorite character to write over-all. Just because of how sassy he is and how incredibly uncaring he acts xD

 **Mizu: Tamaki! My reviewer Mickey says hi!**

 **Tamaki: *stunned by the strange floating textboxes***

 **Mizu: TAMAKI!**

 **Tamaki: H-Hi!**

 **Mizu: Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

As the shine faded away and I was left alone in that damned warehouse I felt a strange feeling dribble into my soul. It felt as though my stomach and chest was caving in on itself, an empty, hollowed emotion filled my body and wetness sprung into my large black orbs for the first time in decades.

She was gone. Mizuki was gone.

I collapsed onto the floor, my knuckles clenched together so tightly that my knuckles turned to chalk. I had always said that not getting involved was the best option. I decided that from the moment my parents died. So whenever I met people in my younger years, co-workers that I secretly desired the friendship of I simply buried those feelings in a steel coffin and planted them away in a deep corner of my heart. My life was set in stone. Emotions were forgotten. The only remaining feeling I could access was the thrill of a good case, the exhilaration of discovering a criminal and locking them away, serving justice where justice is due.

I never loved, and I never thought twice.

But then she held a knife to my throat.

She had started off as a simple anomaly, just another mystery to be solved, but what kept her so intriguing was just how many questions she gave. Who was she? What was her real name? Is she who she says she is?

I answered one question. Her name was Mizuki Kurozuki. And then I asked two more.

Is she working with Kira? Is she really trying to help me?

I never ran short of questions to be answered. Eventually I became aware that Mizuki knew much more than she let on. This kept me going. Suddenly, almost overnight, It became more than a curiosity. It became an obsession. Without her knowledge I scanned every single record in the world, searching for an assassin capable of gaining access to the world's greatest detective but I found nothing. Not even a single picture. It was as if she was a ghost or a guardian angel.

As time passed I realized something. Did all questions really need to be answered? Around the time I had taken Light into custody a strange emotion began to dwell inside my blood. When she was around my pulse elevated and my heart beat 0.7% faster than usual. I applied myself to drug testing, scanning for any evidence that she was poisoning me but found nothing.

My confusion was driving me mad. Mad to the point that one day I had to confide in my most trusted ally. Watari.

He suggested, with a mischievous twinkle in his eyes, that I was in _love._

I didn't know what answer I was expecting but it surely wasn't _that._

Still, despite my protests, Watari's words stuck in my mind. It haunted me like a shadow, distracting me from work. It became so frustrating that the second I was alone with Mizuki I pretended to work while in reality I was contemplating everything that should happen later.

I knew I was going to die. Light was going to kill me and I specifically left clues for my successors but accepting this fact took a toll on my mind and body.

I wanted to do something before I died.

So I kissed her.

I hadn't considered the possibility that she could return those feelings. But there we were. I tried to convince her to stay away from the Kira case, I even thought over a plan for her to fly to England and assist Mello and Near from the shadows but she refused. She insisted that she was going to save my life. That was obviously impossible. The only way to do that was to fake my death but that would require knowledge of how and when Light was going to strike. Knowledge I didn't have.

But she had it.

There, on the rooftop, she told me her plan to save my life.

When the plan began and kicked into motion I obediently followed orders like a mindless soldier Drink the drugged tea, collapse onto the floor, squeeze the pressurized ball between my arms, I did it all.

And when I stood on the hilltop beside my own grave I felt free. For the first time in years I didn't have to be the world's greatest detective, even if it was only for a short few hours. And I fully embraced the concept that I was in love.

I was a damn fool.

She was taken, I didn't know how to get her back and there was nothing I could do.

Until, crouching there in anguish and misery I figure appeared in from of me. Looking up I took in the hideous creature. It looked like a decaying skeleton, bone shattered and being held by sinew and red strings. On top of it's skull was an ebony crown spiked with blood and red gemstones. It's outstretched wings appeared to have the anatomy of bat wings but with a black fabric stitched to the bone instead of furry skin. Draped over it's skeletal human figure was a dark red cloak, it's hands and feet looking like enlarged skeletal paws of a wolf, fitted with gleaming silver claws. The creature was huge, it's full height nearly brushing the ceiling of the warehouse.

It was laughing a terrible, inhuman laugh. Almost as if he was reveling in my personal sorrows. I felt no fear. Only acceptance. If this was the grim reaper then I was feeling the urge to beg him to end my pitiful life.

 _"SO! HOW DID YOU ENJOY IT!?"_ The creature bellowed.

"What the hell are you?!" Mello cried. He seemed to have taken the loss of his companion the worst on the outside, slick tears trailing down his face while he spat at the monster defiantly.

 _"Oh little puppet... I'm so sorry that your girlfriend is gone. It was time for her to wake up, i'm afraid~"_

My mind, though slowed down by the depression that creeped inside my brain, instantly recognized who this was. Yuki had mentioned him a few times. He was...

"The shinigami king... correct?" My voice could barely function, cracking in grief as another tear slipped down, following the path of the one that came before it.

 _"Ah! The great Lawliet! You're right. My name is Zeeron and I am the one responsible for bringing those three little girls over to your side of the fence!"_ He chirped.

Mello's icy blue eyes flared in a cold bonfire. "IF YOU BROUGHT THEM HERE THEN WHY CAN'T YOU BRING THEM BACK!?"

The king smirked with his red stitches mouth. _"See, It's simple! I don't want to. But you can!"_

"What do you mean?" Beyond asked calmly. He too was saddened by the loss of his friends although he didn't show it.

 _"Well... if it isn't the bastard child! My eyes on the stage!"_ Beyond flinched like he knew what the demonic figure was speaking about.

My quiet successor spoke up from the corner, his voice cracked in loss. "Answer the question..."

 _"Right... Well, I could send you over to their world! Then if you can make your way to the island where I dragged the girls over here in the first place... Well,_ then _you could all return home!"_

"Do it" I spoke.

 _"Woah woah woah! You don't even know what I'm talking about!"_

My eyes narrowed in boiling hatred. "You want us to get to the area where you transported Mizuki, Yuki, and Amaya from and if we get there then you'll transport us home... correct?"

He cackled madly. _"They don't call you the world's greatest detective for nothing! Kyahahahahaha!"_ A shiver ran up my spine at how similar his laugh was to Backup's. _"So... are you all in accord?"_

I turned to face my successors. Before I could even say I word they all chorused their agreements. It seems I wasn't the only one who missed my friend so desperately...

 _"Well then..."_ A strange red pinprick glowed inside Zeeron's empty black sockets as he smiled hollowly. _"Again..."_

 _-End of Chapter 7-_

 _Mizu: So yeah that's what happened..._

 _Ameko: YO! MIZU! ARE YOU DONE YET!?  
_

 _Mizu: WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE!?_

 _Ameko: I came to get yo- oh wow... The host club huh?_

 _Mizu: Yep._

 _Ameko: *whispers* I get Kaoru and you get Hikaru right?_

 _Mizu: *whispers* Right._

 _Host Club: Good bye everyone! Please remember to review!_


	8. Puppy-Dog Eyes Work On Gang Leaders

**Mizu: So... I'm back now...**

 **Ameko: How'd that happen?  
**

 **Mizu: I dunno**

 **Ameko: *sighs* This is what happens when you carry the A/N story over to two different fanfictions...**

 **Mizu: ANYWAYS! REVIEW TIME!**

AuroraStargazers: I had to get that out of the way first, right in the beginning. Also, I feel that L can no longer be 'In Character' because being with Mizuki has made him a more loving person, even if it is only a little bit. If Mizuki were somehow killed then you would INSTANTLY see how that would affect his psyche

nofreakingway: Yeah, I feel like I depicted Zeeron in the way I wanted... Kinda sadistic but still just in it for the LOLs

Darcy18: Ameko: FIGHT ME! *takes out knives*

Queen-of-Ice101: What's Skip Beat? Also, I might do another chapter like that later on but to summarize Mello and Near's relationships with their significant other.

ArcticHuntress: *whispers* who are you waving at? Ameko: We're not in the Host Club anymore... :( I'll send you a PM to the boys tomorrow!

MickeyLOLgirl: I should do a... side story for Mizu and Ameko? Hmmm... Well, if that was ever gonna come out it would be after this fanfiction...

tehg2000: Like I said before, L's character didn't remain the same throughout the whole series. I took a chance and let him develop like a real person would

Janeash: Hiyaaa~! Ummmm bye then!

Nifawiwa: Yeah, xD I suppose this is what I think of relationships... This is why I don't date people. I just stick to my x Readers. (Seriously though, never gone on a single date before irl! Or had a first kiss! Or... anything like that!)

FireFox1313: Yeah... he takes it... umm... alright?

 **Mizu: ALRIGHT THEN LET'S GET STARTED!**

 **Ameko: SHIT THE PORTAL IS LEAKING!**

 **Mizu: *dives behind bunker* OH NO NOT AGAIN!**

* * *

"So... yeah. That's about it" I summarized, preparing for Skiz's eventual outburst.

Instead of what I expected he only stood there, staring at me strangely. "Brat are you on something? I thought I told you to stay off that crap?!"

I rolled my eyes at his stubbornness. "Skiz I'm not on drugs. I swear I'm telling the truth! Here..." I pulled out my phone from my pocket, unlocking the code and going to my downloaded books. I scrolled through endless copies of books I've read over the years, some manga, some novels, some just stray books I got a deal on but never interested me enough to buy them. Eventually I scrolled down to the right section, tapping the familiar book covers.

Skiz took the phone from my hands suspiciously, clearly not trusting a word of what I'm saying. However once he looked down at the cover of the second book I pulled up his gaze instantly jumped up to L's with shock littering his features. He swiped right again, looking up at Mello, again, up at Near, again off the covers of the manga ad to the book adjacent to it and looked up to BB.

He swallowed fearfully. "Y-You're telling... the... the truth!?"

"Yeah. And we kinda need a place to stay." Skiz looked back up at me, his pupils practically grew to encompass the entirety of his muddy brown orbs.

"A PLACE TO STAY!? Brat you've got to be kidding me! I'm trying to wrap my head around the fact that while we thought you were taken a nap I was really paying for you to cruise on over to the other side of the universe! Now if you have any more bombshells that you might think to drop on me then now's the time!" He screamed.

Stuttering with my words I could only shake my head.

"A-Alright then... We'll just go..." I said tactfully, hurt clear in my voice.

Even though Skiz probably knew I was trying to manipulate him like he always did to me when I was a kid he still sighed. "Dammit kid wait" I smirked, releasing my grip on the handles to the tilted door. "This isn't like anything we've ever gotten involved with before. It's not like before, we steal something, the cops chase us, we pawn it, we get paid. End of story. But this...? I saw who was chasing you brat, those were the feds. You get caught by the police you go to holding till I bail you, you get caught by them you die. Understand that?"

I glared at Skiz, refusing to back down from the fight. "Of course I know that! But you don't understand! These people are my family! They're all that I have! I mean, wouldn't you die to protect Hasa?!"

He looked down at the ground, the answer obviously being yes.

After what felt like a thousand years he pointed over at the corner of the small room. There's two beds here. We can use some of the spare blankets and pillows for the rest of you lot..."

I grinned. "Thank you Skiz!" I ran up and hugged my mentor like an idiot, ecstatic that he allowed me to stay.

"You'll be the death of me, I swear..."

* * *

I painfully mumbled, shifting uncomfortably in the sheets of the bed. Images kept on flashing through my mind of what happened in the warehouse. Amaya, screaming out for me, desperately trying to reach her, My hand that I held hers in slowly feeling like I was gripping something in the water. Her tears vanishing into the air, her voice turning feint and hoarse.

I jolted up on the bed, the tank top Skiz loaned me soaked in a cold sweat. I breathed rabidly, for a second I didn't know where I was until I felt a halt hold my wrist tightly.

"Mello?" My blue eyed girlfriend asked from the other half of the bed.

Without hesitation I dived into her arms, holding her closely. Deep down I was just terrified she would dissolve into a shimmer of light again.

"Hey Mells... What's wrong? Nightmare?" I nodded silently, not letting her see the hurt that was evident on my features.

As much as I hate to admit it, I'm always vulnerable during the night, even before now I was always waking up from nightmares, nightmares of the all the people I killed in my time in the mafia crawling from dark, murky water and pulling me down, drowning me. Now it was so much worse...

Amaya squeezed me reassuringly before pulling away from the hug. "Mello... I swear I'm not gonna disappear again" I didn't question how she knew that was what the dream was about. She just knew me way too well. The blue haired girl smiled softly. "See?" She brought my hand up to her cheek, letting me feel her soft skin under my calloused digits. "I'm real..."

I sighed, all of my worries seemingly leaving my troubled icy gaze. Slowly, as if caught in a trance, I leaned back into the stiff mattress, leaning my head back on the pillow. But instead of turning away from the girl beside me I leaned towards her. In response Amaya gave me a small grin as if to say _'What am I going to do with you'_ and pressed her body against my own.

As I was drifting away, back into a dark sleep she pressed her soft lips on my forehead like I was a child who had skinned their knee on the sidewalk.

"I love you Mihael" I was already asleep before I could respond with _"I love you too"_

 _-End of Chapter 8-_

 _Mizu: AWWWWWWWWWW_

 _Ameko: You gotta love that little bit of Mellaya in the last part._

 _Mizu: What can I say, even though we try to act like professional writers we're both fangirls who REALLY WANT OUR OTP TO GET TOGETHER!_

 _Ameko: REVIEW! If you do we'll include some Neuki in the next chapter!_


	9. Mail Jeevas Does NOT Have A Girlfriend

**Mizu: *bows* I'M REALLY SORRY EVERYONE!**

 **Ameko: This is the second time you've done this Mizu! THE SECOND TIME!**

 **Mizu: UUUUUUUUUGGGGGG I know I uploaded the wrong chapter! I'm really sorry about that! I was tired and was rushing to get it published!**

 **Ameko: Yeah, yeah, whatever... Mizu: It feels like I haven't uploaded a chapter in FOREVERRRR!**

 **Ameko: It's been, what, two days since we updated!?  
**

 **Mizu: I'm slipping up...**

 **Ameko: Oh well, at least now we get another chapter c:**

 **Mizu: REVIEWS!**

 **Ameko: NO! YOU DON'T GET REVIEWS THIS CHAPTER! THAT IS YOUR PUNISHMENT!**

 **Ameko: ENJOY THE CHAPTER!**

* * *

I rubbed the sleep out of my eyes with the back of my hands as I strode over to the weapons cabinet in the far corner of the small room. I opened the old locker as quietly as possible so that way I didn't wake up the people still sleeping, and took out the essentials that we would need when we got on the road again.

My new arsenal included two pistols kept at my belt, a serrated knife held in the slot of my vest, and a smaller blade hidden within my boot.

"Hey" A quiet voice whispered from behind me.

I whipped around to face the sound, expecting one of my friends to have woken up but instead I found Hasa, her golden eyes dull with lack of sleep.

"When did you get here?" I asked in a hushed voice, not entirely happy to see her after our falling out at the hospital.

She sighed, pulling out a firearm and a fresh cartridge of bullets to load into the magazine. "Look, I'm sorry about what happened when you woke up... It's just that my father hasn't had a night off in months, he's been working his ass off for you"

"I understand-"

"No you don't! Before you went under my life was relatively normal. I hadn't missed a day of high-school in months and I had good friends. I had a good future. But when you went into that coma my dad... he... he gave up the life we had made where I just turned my head to the things he did. He was working himself to death! I had to help so I... I joined the mafia too!" She declared.

My eyes widened. "What...?"

With eyes fueled with hatred and regret she turned away from me and lifted up the brown tank top she was wearing to reveal her back. It felt as if a stone had been dropped into my gut, sinking farther and father as I kept look at her skin. Instead of a normal, tanned back, her skin was drenched in black, a tattoo coiling around her spine to form a jet black snake with menacing red eyes. The gang symbol. Black Python.

"I did this for my father. I was able to pull in enough money to keep your pale ass alive. Understand now?"

Looking down in shame I nodded, trying to postpone my guilt and focus all of my being onto loading the weapons.

"I know that it wasn't your fault that you fell into a coma but..."

"-I wasn't worth it" I muttered grimly.

Her eyes narrowed. "Why?"

"Because this means I've ruined you life, and for what? If you had just unplugged the machines when nobody was watching then we could have been spared alot of grief" I announced, pulling back the rack with a loud _crack_.

She sighed. "Look, I have two things that i'm not proud of. Easy trusting issues, and the ability to believe in the supernatural. I don't know what happened on this 'other side' bullshit but you've got people who would miss you. And you're not expendable. I just wish someone else had to do the dirty work..."

After a moment of suspended silence I took her hand in mine. "Hasa... thank you... so much"

"No problem" She said with a tiny smile.

A moment later she let out a small laugh as she set aside another readied weapon "So... you get sent to this 'Death Note' world and you all match up with your little screwing partners? Kinda ironic if you ask me"

My cheeks were dusted with a small blush. "N-No! It's not that! I-I mean! L and I have never..."

"What? You get a guy as cute as that and you've never done it?" My blush grew, leaving me in a state of confusion of how the conversation turned into this complete 180.

"I'd never even kissed a guy before him!" Her laughter grew despite her weak attempts at concealing the noise.

With a large grin and shoved me playfully. "Wow! For someone who's killed people you are surprisingly innocent!"

"Oh yeah? What about you then, hmm?" I started.

She merely shrugged. "Oh yeah, I was like... seventeen I think. What can I say? He was a hot cosplayer, I was drunk, it was Comic Con"

"You went to Comic Con?" Hasa grinned proudly.

"Yep! Despite what it looks like, I'm a pretty big nerd myself. Although I can safely say I'm not an 'Anime Nerd' like you guys. I'm more for Sherlock, Doctor Who, Supernatural, Merlin... that kind of thing. That and I've played every good video game in existence so there's that"

I laughed happily at the new concept of the secretly nerdy girl. "Wow, I can introduce you to someone if you want you know, I think you might get along"

She tilted her head playfully. "Oh really? Which one of these little dimension crossers do you have in mind?"

I 'hmmed', leaning back from the pull-out chair and pointing to the snoring Matt on the floor. "The redhead"

"Wow he's a gamer!?" She said, stunned.

"Oh yeah. You'll get along well"

Still in a state of shock she looked over the snoozing genius. "But he's so _hot!"_

If I had water in my mouth I would have done a spit take.

"So what's his name?" She asked, still looking over his features. By the concentration in her eyes she looked as if she was trying to make his shirt magically disappear.

"Matt. Although his real name is Mail. Mail Jeevas"

Hasa turned to look at me. "His real name?"

I awkwardly laughed, scratching the back of my head. "It's a long story..."

"I got time"

Sighing, I pulled my right leg to my chest, leaning on my knee while I spoke. "Matt, Mello, the blonde next to Amaya, and Near, the albino over there, are three geniuses who were taught to succeed the world's greatest detective-"

"And the world's greatest detective is the one you were cuddling with right?"

"-Yes. Anyways, Matt didn't want the responsibility of being the next great detective so he dropped out. Later on the the lore he dies. He gets shot to death. Luckily when he all got sent into Death Note we all decided that out main objective was to save everyone from dying. You can thank Amaya for saving Matt's life. Are you following me so far?"

Hasani nodded stiffly, trying to take in what I was saying. "I think..."

"So later on L, the world's greatest detective, decided that he would choose Near to be his successor. Mello was pissed and he went to join the mafia to get closer to Kira"

Hasa waved her hands. "Wait, wait, wait. Who's Kira?"\

"Kira was a college student named Light Yagami. He wanted to become God and he used the Death Note to-"

"I know what the Death Note is. I looked it up a while ago..."

I shrugged. "Okay... anyways, Matt went with Mello because he's his best friend. Long story short, Matt joined his friend, he helped Mello catch Kira, but in the end he died. Amaya saved him and also saved Mello. Also, L was destined to die but I saved him too. And... I think that's about it"

Hasa was suspended in silence, her brain trying to wrap around the concept. "I... think I get it... I just have one question"

"Yeah? What's that?"

She pointed over to Matt. "Does he have a girlfriend?"

 _-End of Chapter 9-_

 _Mizu: So yeah, WE GOT A NEW SHIP IN THE HARBOR!_

 _Ameko: BEHOLD! MAILASA!_

 _Mizu: What do you guys think of the new ship? Do you like it? Do you not like it?  
_

 _Ameko: And for the record there will be no option of Beyond getting together with ANYONE. Got it?_

 _Mizu: Good. REVIEWS!_


	10. Beyond Birthday Is Secretly Moriarity

***TV Screens Blaring***

 ** _Mizu:_** ** _Did You Miss Me?_**

 ** _Mizu: Did You Miss Me?_**

 ** _Mizu: Did You Miss Me?_**

 _ **Ameko: Did You Miss Reviews?**_

ChrisYagami: Aww thank you! I actually had the idea for the sequel around the time I was writing chapter 10 of the first story so I've had alot of time to think it over c:

Queen-of-Ice101: Yeah, because if I were to put Beyond with someone then their relationship would take so much time and effort to develop it would end up encompassing the whole story. In this version I'm keeping with the theme that Beyond hasn't found a way to actually 'love' someone after being so scarred by A's death.

Midnightsalem: You should be afraid, I'm contemplating whether this ship will hit an iceburg or not c:

AuroraStargazers: Wrapped up in a nice little bow c:, Matt is gonna be so adorable in this ship xD, I can't really picture that unless I were to center a whole story around that... NO! BAD MIZU! NO MORE IDEAS!

MickeyLOLgirl: Hasa is strangely confident xD

nofreakingway: OOOOHHHHH I'M REALLY WONDERING IF I SHOULD KILL ONE OF THEM THEN...

 **Moriarity: I honestly can't believe you thought I would just come here willingly...**

 **Mizu: Well you are the same guy who got forced into meeting Molly's cats and watched Glee with her**

 **Moriarity: Molly Hooper... I have to say I don't dislike that girl...**

 **Ameko: So, how did you survive?**

 **Moriarity: My gun was actually designed to fire nothing. It merely spat out the noise of a gunshot and what fired down my throat was a special gas I used on the guard when I stole those jewels. A dash of fake blood and voila!**

 **Mizu: *dazzling eyes* _Wow..._**

 **Ameko: But why did you fake your death in the first place?**

 **Moriarity: *shrugs* Sherly was doing it, I wanted to do it too**

 **Mizu: You are a very strange person, you know that?**

 **Moriarity: Like you two hermits have any kind of judgement over that**

* * *

My eyes were clenched shut, my neck snapping in odd ways. The blanket that was draped over my small makeshift bed on the floor was long gone, leaving me to curl against the dust covered corner of the room. My voice was kept to a minimum, only making small whimpers here and there as I was lost in the cruelty of my mind.

Opening my eyes I was terrified to see the scene that unraveled before me. I was standing in a library, a few kids scattered amongst the shelves. Looking down I stared at... me. But younger, barely even fourteen years old. A book was laid out in front of a smaller version of me but I seemingly paid it no mind. This boy had similar pale skin and crooked ebony hair that hung limply down his features. But more than anything we shared the same crimson orbs. Those eyes that had scarred me at birth that cursed me to be around the hated numbers. But back then I wasn't a murderer or a psychopath. I mean, they put crazy people in the mental hospital I was sent to so didn't that mean I was crazy? I honestly don't know any more.

But the biggest problem I dealt with back then was only being 'creepy' and antisocial. I only wanted to stay away from everyone so that way I didn't have to know when all of these people would die. My only reason for living was so that way I could surpass L. L, the figure that every kid in the orphanage looked up to, they all said that they wanted to be just like him. What idiots...

"Hey if you're just gonna sit there can I use that book?" I covered my mouth with my hands, bile instantly rising to my throat at the sound of his voice. No... No! Get away from him!

The smaller me looked up from his internal monologue and locked eyes with someone else standing above him. It was a boy, seemingly a complete contrast to the freak below him. The boy had chestnut hair that was cut at a reasonable length, his skin was healthy and tanned, and his eyes were a shade of greenish blue that sparkled with life.

On impulse the smaller me flicked his eyes above the boy's head. My gaze followed his in horror I read the floating red symbols above his head.

 _ **4**_ **4 1 _2_ 6 3 9**

 _A_ **L e** x **a** _N **D** e **R** A **M** s **t**_ E **r _D_** a **_m_**

"Go away Alexander..." I muttered. The smaller me hadn't really looked at his numbers, because Alexander was standing over him he couldn't see the digits in the air.

At this point most people would have stuttered, eyes widening with shock on how he knew their name. But he didn't.

"Nope. And I'm pretty sure we're not supposed to call each other by our real names Beyond..." I rolled my eyes, raising my head towards his numbers.

"Look A-" My breath caught in my throat. His numbers were low. _Astronomically_ low. Lower than any of the numbers I've seen so far. All the kids here have made it to _at least_ thirty years old. But he... he was going to die before he even turned twenty...

The brunette smiled. "I like that! A! That'll be my detective name!"

I snapped out of my pitiful stupor. "Well, good for you. Now can you leave me in peace?"

"Not gonna. You're always alone and, well... I was wondering if you even had any friends?" He asked innocently.

I fixed my bloodstained orbs on him. "No and I don't want any..."

"Well then, you just got yourself a friend" A ignored all of my protests, pulling up a chair and sitting down next to me.

I snapped, I bit, I even punched him one day, just to get him away from me but he kept coming back, kept on treating me like a friend. I didn't even have a clue when he decided this. Was it a spur of the moment decision? Or was he taking pity on a boy like myself? It never mattered because one day my walls came tumbling down. The clingy, sporty kid had wormed his way into my life.

But I was stupid, I was so damn stupid for doing that. I even saw his numbers! Did I expect that I could have saved him? Pull him away from the car that might run him over? Even _tell_ him about my eyes?

If I could actually make contact with my younger self I would have kicked him down the stairs.

* * *

I blinked, and just like that I was in another room. And standing before me was L himself. But he wasn't the L I know today, the softer L that was worn down by emotions. This was L in his prime, an uncaring sociopath that drove my best friend to death.

"Alternate, I apologize, but your scores are higher than Backup's. Nothing you say will make me take on Backup instead of you" This was the first time I saw his name. It was Lawliet. L Lawliet. And he was going to die in a yew years. He wouldn't make it to his thirties. That's good. Once L is dead then A and I can both claim his title, be two sides of the same coin. And L can't do shit about it from the grave...

Alex had tears clouding his eyes. "But I don't want to be L! I just want my old life back! Please just take BB instead!" He begged.

"No..." L's unemotional face never shifted.

A broke into a run, throwing the door closed behind him. I instantly chased after him, cursing the monster crouching on the chair. "A! A wait up!" I called.

He had run into his room, leaving the door unlocked for me. I locked the door behind me so that way nobody could interrupt us.

A was crumpled on the bed in a fetal position, holding his head in his hands. "A don't worry. Once L is gone then we can both take his title-"

"Dammit B I don't want that! I don't want you to become that!" I blinked in confusion. "You saw what the title did to L! I don't want you to ever become like him!" He cried in desperation.

"A! I'm not gonna be like him! If we both take on the title then we can share the weight! Why don't you see that!?" I demanded.

He snapped up at me. "Because we're going to die from it!" His voice left an echo resounding across the room.

"If we become L then we give up any chance of freedom. I never want that! I would rather die then become that..." His voice cracked, his voice drowning into terrible sobs.

I pulled A into my embrace, holding him against my black shirt and hoped that what I was doing was correct. I haven't had human contact like this in years...

Suddenly A's choked sobs halted, his whimpers disappeared and his breathing became steady. "H-Hey... Beyond?" I stiffened at my real name.

"Yeah?"

He pulled away from me, wiping away the tears.

"I don't want to be L anymore..." A said wistfully.

"What do you mean? We should run away?" I inquired, jumping to conclusion too fast.

A shook his head. "No... They would catch us. I just want to be free from this shit..."

A nodded, a single tear sliding down his slick skin. "That's why your numbers are so low..." I muttered.

My friend scrunched his face in confusion. "What?"

I was standing there, trying to shake the younger me's shoulders. Screaming for him to refuse. I knew it wasn't going to work. I had this same dream every single night.

"Ever since I was born I could always see something nobody else could. I don't know how or why but I can see everyone's real names and lifespans above their heads... When I has five I finally understood that they were everyone's lifespans" A was lost in suspense. I wish he had written this off as a bad joke, a stupid thing said by his stupid friend.

But A always trusted me. Maybe even a little too much.

"Really...? Then w-what do my numbers say?" Pain shot through my gut as the younger me answered this so casually.

I looked up at his numbers. "3... 1... 5..."

"I-Is that a lot?" A asked.

"No... You're going to die... tonight" The smaller me had been preparing for this moment, he thought he could handle his death and maybe even try to stop it. But he never thought that this could be how he died.

A swallowed back his fear. "That's..."

The room went deadly quiet, so silent that you could hear a pin drop. "...Good..."

"You want to die?" I asked in confusion.

"I want to be free. Free from what L has planned for me. For us..." A smiled wistfully, before doubt took up his face.

Alex looked up at me. "I want you to do it..."

 _"What?"_ I echoed.

"I don't want to die from something else... I want you to do it..." At this point I was screaming bloody murder, begging these visions of my failures to stop.

The younger me was taking this way too well. He was a masochistic kid who thought nothing of death, never caring who lived or died. If only he knew what this death would bring him. "Okay..."

Beyond hopped off his bed, sprinting down into his room. I always kept a knife beside my bed but now I don't even remember why. As I ran back over to his room across the hall I closed the door shut behind me, making sure that the door was locked.

I wished I could have stayed outside the door but my dream had pulled me through the wall like a ghost, forcing me to relive my torment.

With a sigh the younger me took the blade and gripped it in his hand. The rubber felt like a boiling fire but back then I had no idea what I was doing. To him this was just another favor. It was as simple as letting him borrow a pencil in class or bringing him a drink from the refrigerator.

A was standing in the center of the room, fear bubbling in his eyes. The two boys stood closely to each other, as if they were trying to say their final words in quiet, not allowing anything to be said.

"Thank-" A never even finished his sentence. I had already burrowed the blade deep into his stomach. Horror shot through my smaller body. He never knew what this emotion was. He had killed small mice and other creatures that stumbled out from the woods easily. So why was this hurting so much!?

I twisted the blade deep into his abdomen, blood spat up from A's mouth as he crumpled to the floor. He was alive though, and he was too far gone to ever come back.

I ripped the blade out of his stomach only to bring it down again in the middle of his chest. A deranged laugh crept out of my throat, masking the pain and sorrow that coursed through my blood.

"Kyahaa... KYAHAHAHA! KYAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" I cackled, bringing the blade down again, and again, and _again._

His blood stained my hands and my shirt, literally painting his blood on my hands. I wasn't aware of the banging on the door. By the time the door was busted open A was dead, a mangled corpse of blood and gore.

Three people were standing in the doorway. Mihael Keehl, Nate River, and Mail Jeevas. The three that L had appointed to the orphanage separately over the course of a few months.

I never understood why A had liked those three so much, maybe it was because they were the next in line after him and I? But no matter what happened they all hated me, they were scared of me, but now the only thing shining in their eyes was horror.

Mihael, or Mello as he liked to be called, was the first to take action, barreling into my side even though he was just a scrawny kid of twelve. Even with his disadvantage he was able to knock me on the ground, wrapping his hands around my neck. I elbowed his arms, hearing a satisfying snap of bone and I shoved him of of me. The smaller one who barely spoke, Nate, had come from my side, trying his hardest to restrain me but it was in vain. I dragged the kitchen knife through his back, leaving a deep mark that would never really heal. Matt had put his faith in his friends to hold his own as he raced downstairs to inform everyone of what I'd done.

Just as I pinned the albino boy under me, about the bring the knife down I noticed his numbers. He wasn't due to die for a while...

I kicked him away from me and I raced towards the window.

"Beyond!" A voice screamed.

I turned back for one second to see L standing in the doorway, rage and regret fueling his dead eyes. He was the reason A had to die. It was all _his fault..._

Laughing once more I waved my blood stained hand in his direction. "Bye Lawliet! I'll see you in Hell!" I cheered, before leaping out of the building.

* * *

I awoke in a cold sweat, the vivid images still fresh in my mind. yes, L was the reason A wanted to die... If L didn't push A too hard then he wouldn't have wanted to die.

But I was the one who brought the knife down. I was the one who made his numbers disappear. I was the one who killed my best friend.

And it haunted me for the rest of my life.

 _-End of chapter 10-_

 _Mizu: FINALLY A FULL-LENGTH CHAPTER!_

 _Ameko: Wow, that's an interesting take on B and A's relationship..._

 _Mizu: Expect more chapters soon everybody!_

 _(Why did Moriarty show up right now?)_

 _(Well...)_

 _(L: People have died...)_

 _(Beyond: THAT'S WHAT PEOPLE DO!)_


	11. A Dodged Bullet Hits The Person In Front

**Fans: *Throws me on the ground***

 **Mizu: *coughs but starts chuckling***

 **Fans: Where is the new chapter?**

 **Mizu: I missed you too...**

 **Fans: *holds me in the air by my neck* DO I LOOK TO BE IN A GAMING MOOD!?  
*static***

 **Mizu: Hey guys... I'm back...**

 **Ameko: Our channel has been dead for so long!  
**

 **Mizu: OKAY. I CAN EXPLAIN.**

 **Ameko: *noms on Jam***

 **Mizu: I have been going through some shit (Mainly school starting up again) and I've been seeking solace in my life called Tumblr. I have this Blog on tumblr where I write Supernatural x Reader Imagines and I've been stocking up on the amount of stories I have there because I don't know when I'll have time to write for the blog.**

 **Mizu: I get up at 6:30 on weekends to write. On Saturdays I write for Dragged From Fantasy and on Sundays I write for my attack on titan story. So I have no idea where I'll be squeezing in my writing.**

 **Mizu: SO I'M SORRY. I hope you can forgive me.**

 **Ameko: So let's get on to the reviews!**

nofreakingway: Oh yeah! I've been batting with the idea and my criteria was basically started with "Hmm... Who was Beyond's first victim?" And then my goal was to write this as insanely as possible. Something that would REALLY make BB snap.

Queen-of-Ice101: Technically A did commit suicide but he asked BB to kill him because he couldn't pull the trigger. So that will get A to die and B to go crazy at the same time. So win win!

Midnightsalem: Ohhhhh you know him c:

ArcticHuntress: Hi.

ChrisYagami: Well this is what I always think happened. Some say he hung himself, some think A was a girl and B wanted her to die but A didn't wanna die, but nobody had ever said that A wanted to die and entrusted BB to do the job.

MickeyLOLgirl: I thought so too but then I just got the idea AS I WAS TYPING THE CHAPTER so...

Darcy18: Yeeeahh... :( Yeah! I like writing new stuff that nobody's ever seen

Nifawiwa: yeeee... Yeah. Poor BB being born with the eyes... :(

 **Mizu: Enjoy this LONG overdue chapter everyone!**

* * *

A loud banging echoed throughout the small bunker. Everyone that was still snoozing on the stiff mattresses or resting their heads on the metal racks in the room all jumped up instantly, scrambling for the back of the room.

"Open up! This is the FBI!" Voices shouted as we looked around wildly for an escape. We didn't have the weapons to fight them head on and win so we were stuck with going down fighting. I grabbed Near's hand and pulled him behind me, shielding him from the view of the door's hatch. Until...

"Are you idiots just gonna stand there!? Help me!" Skiz shouted, trying to move the weapons rack in the corner of the room. Mello and Beyond darted over to his side and successfully shoved the door aside until the exit was revealed.

It was a tunnel, with crumbling dirt walls and stony floors that would cut into bare skin. Still holding Near's hand, I dashed forward, being the second one to dart inside the hole, being sure to grab a spare pistol off the wall before I left. Just as my worn sneakers hit the gravel pavement a loud bashing sound filled the small room. The doorway was busted and the FBI were filling into the hideout.

"Go! I'll hold them off!" Mizuki cried, firing her dual firearms into the wave of police. I didn't have time to tell her she was coming with us or how I was started to see a feint light at the end of the tunnel before gunshots vibrated through the air.

Gasping for breath we filled out into a large warehouse, surly men with beer bottles were scattered throughout the area and they were all looking at us with a gaze of shock and fear.

* * *

My hands darted backwards at the recoil as blood painted the area, only when I realized I was almost out of bullets did I stop firing. Without wasting a second I jabbed the gun into a side of the unstable wall and the tunnel began to crumbled apart. The entrance to the door was hit with enough dirt to occupy them but they still had enough room to poke their guns through the sand and fire blindly at us.

So I ran faster then I ever knew possible, evading the bullets that sailed towards me.

I dodged once I felt a bullet coming towards me and ducked, letting the fullmetal-jacket go past me... And scraped Matt's arm.

The gamer let out a cry of sudden pain, clenching the arm that now had blood rising from the hole. "Matt! Keep going!" I commanded, trying to ignore the stabbing sword of guilt that hit my chest.

We made it out of the tunnel, filing out into the room I instantly recognized as the Mafia headquarters. "I heard some guns! What the hell's going on right now!?" A new recruit shouted, pointing a serrated knife at my face.

Without pausing I darted forward, elbowing his wrist and yanking the knife from his hand. "There's a SWAT team about to invade here and there's nothing you can do" Hasa stated bluntly, scouring the area for an escape.

"There's a door over there" Near informed, trying to catch his breath from all the running he's had to do.

The group dashed forward, Skiz taking out his gun and aiming it towards the hole in the wall. "Get out of here!" He shouted just as the black, Kevlar vested soldiers broke through the barrier and flew into the room.

I could barely hear anything over the ear-splitting noise but I was still able to make out Hasa beginning to run over to her father.

"Mizuki take her with you!" He screamed, putting a bullet into the leg of another soldier.

"Dad! Please don't leave me! Come on!" Skiz fixed a cold look at his daughter, shoving her towards the door.

I held her back, holding her against my chest as she thrashed wildly for another way to her father. "Daddy!"

But just as I was about to drag her out the rusted metal door I had to see a sight that would haunt me for the rest of my life.

Skiz, with one outstretched hand still begging for his daughter to escape, had a bullet put in his chest. Crying out, he turned to fire into the crowd but the second he did another SWAT member put three more bullets into his heart, showering his daughter and his renegade in his own hot blood.

Kicking the door shut I tried pulling her towards the abandoned parking lot where everyone else was already waiting near a cheap van with a dent in the hood of the car. The freezing nighttime air chilled my skin as Hasa wailed miserably in my arms. I managed to drag her into the car where everyone was waiting before I eventually let her go, pushing her into the open doors of the van.

Hasa crumpled into her body, her cries of misery bouncing off the walls as Amaya drove us away.

With a tired body racked with invisible grief I took Matt's side beginning to examine his wound.

But then I heard...

"You.. You did this... You're a monster..." Hasa whimpered, clutching her head alone on the frozen floor.

 _-End of Chapter 11-_

 _Mizu: Wow... That got sad :(_

 _Ameko: Two sad chapters in a row? Really?_

 _Mizu: Meh, I've been feeling depressed lately and I've been planning his death for a while, what can I say?_

 _Ameko: You're evil..._


	12. Killing Is As Easy As Raising The Dead

**Mizu: Here's chapter 12! Awwww yeah!**

 **Ameko: Your ships will all burn today!**

 **Mizu: WOO! *A panel opens up***

 **Ameko: Shit no you activated it!**

 **Mizu: You installed a secret panel and didn't tell me!?**

 **Ameko: Yeah whatever!**

 **Mizu: LET'S PRESS BUTTONS! *presses the big circle button***

 **Ameko: NOO! *the floor opens up under them***

 **Ameko/Mizu: AAAAAHHH!**

 **Ameko: I hate you Mizu. Reviews.**

ChrisYagami: It is! But don't worry, there will be many more deaths to come! YAAAY! Even in this chapter!

Queen-Of-Ice101: Awww i'm sorry! But it's only going to get worse I'm afraid... You might just wanna stay inside that corner because there's only gonna be more death!

Darcy101: OH CHUCK OH CHUCK OH CHUCK! *spoils*

nofreakingway: I was kinda trying to make it rushed, to give it that feeling that all this shit is happening NOW!

Nifawiwa: I like your new profile pic! OOOOHHHHHH IT'S GONNA GET SOOOOO MUCH WORSE! But you're right. After this chapter all the blame is focused mainly on Beyond, Amaya, L, And Mello. You're gonna see them learn to hate themselves later on..

AuroraStargazers: xD Don't worry, I have extra human souls in my cupboard over there c: ("WELL WHY DON'T YOU GO CHECK THE CRACKER CUPBOARD!?") lol. TRUST ME MY friEND YOU REALLY DO HAVE NO IDEA WHERE HASA IS GOING! My goal for what happens in this chapter is to show that nobody, not even the main characters are safe. WITH THAT HUMBLING THOUGHT-

 **Mizu: OOF! *crashes into a table***

 **Ameko: OWWW! *crashes as well* DAMMIT I HATE YOU!  
**

 **?: YO DUDES! TWO CHICKS JUST CRASHED INTO THE TABLE!**

 **?: Yes, I think I can see that...**

 **?: Oh? Did my experiment work? Are you two here on behalf of Mother Russia?**

 **Mizu: Oh don't tell me...**

 **Ameko: Mizu I love you for pressing that button...**

 **Mizu: Enjoy the chapter everyone!**

* * *

I clipped open the first-aid kit that was stashed away in the bag of supplies that Mello took from the bunker before we ran out.

"Matt hold still…" He did as I asked, flinching when I rolled up his red and black shirt.

"Damn… My favorite shirt…" I rolled my eyes, examining the area the bullet scratched.

With a sigh I looked back into his bright green eyes, "You won't need stitches"

He visibly relaxed at the idea of not getting needles poked into his skin. "Yuki, you're the nurse here…"

She nodded, holding onto my hand so that way she didn't fall down in the shaking van.

"What? I thought you were" Mello asked, raising an eyebrow in questioning.

The albino shook her head, "Mizuki was always getting hurt during her time in the mafia. She'd come home with bruises and cuts and I always had to treat her"

I shrugged, "Did you know that dental floss is a good substitute for stitches?"

"Yes" "No" L and Mello said at the same time, looking at each other strangely.

L cocked his head, "You had no access to a hospital?" I shook my head, leaning against the metal wall of the van.

"Nope. If I went to a hospital they would have questions" Mello nodded, subconsciously rubbing a small of his neck where I could see a small poking of a scar, I guess he had to use floss too.

Yuki took in a deep breath, holding her small inventory carefully. "Alright… Here we go"

* * *

I took a small bottle of water first, making sure to use as little as possible.

"H-Hey… Yuki?" The redhead asked from above me.

I blinked my lipstick eyes up at him, "Yeah Matt?"

"Can… Can you tell me what you're doing?" Mello rolled his eyes from across the van's compact seats.

"You still haven't gotten over it. huh?" Matt looked down, embarrassed.

My eyebrows furrowed, "What is it?"

"He has this weird habit where he refuses to get help unless he knows exactly what you're doin' to him" The blonde replied.

I looked up at Matt reassuringly, "It's okay. I'll tell you. Right now I'm just going to pour some water over the cut so that way the wound is cleaned"

His erratic breathing visibly calmed once I spoke and I took it as a sign to go. My hand dipped and his forearm was drenched in the water. His teeth clenched, taking the pain well.

"Okay I need to disinfect it. I'll tell you now, this is gonna hurt like a bitch…" He gulped, his other hand clenching in fear.

"On the count of three…" He muttered, closing his eyes.

I ripped open the bag of towelletes and steadied Matt's arm. "One…"

I pressed the wipe onto his flesh wound.

Matt screamed, his voice raw from pain as he glared at me, "…The hell!?"

"Three" I shrugged.

After swiping down with the wipe I bandaged it up, being careful to set down a layer of cotton before wrapping it.

"You are a very good doctor, Yuki" Near stated, leaning closer to inspect my work.

I cursed the blush that rose up on my cheeks, "Yeah well… I did want to go to Medical School once upon a time…"

His slate eyes widened, "Truly?"

"Yeah, but fate didn't really like that so I ended up here" Matt gently ran his fingers over the material.

"Thanks Yuki… I owe you one" Matt grinned, wiping back the bead of sweat that traveled down his temple.

 _"Yes! What a brilliant job indeed!"_ A voice boomed, seemingly from inside my head.

"The hell!?" Amaya swerved, almost knocking me over.

 _"Do not worry my friends! I'm not anywhere. I'm just chatting from inside your minds!"_ It chirped.

Then the memory of this voice hit me and I jumped up like a spring, "Zeeron?!"

 _"The one and only my adorable little Yuki!"_

Mizuki's eyes fueled with a bright purple flame, cursing the invisible ruler, "Why did you send us back you asshat!?"

 _"Now, now, is that any way to talk to a King?"_ If he were here right now I would spit in his face.

If he were here right now I would spit in his face, "You said that once we finished the story we could choose to stay in that world!"

The ruler clicked his tongue, _"I don't believe I ever said that. In fact I specifically remember telling you that if you defeated Light Yagami I would decide what happened from there?"_

"You're lying…" L growled quietly.

 _"No, I've never lied, my friends! I've merely avoided certain truths to deceive you"_

"What do you want!?"

The king 'hmm'ed, _"The question isn't what I want. It's what you want"_

From our silence he continued, _"You want to be sent home, to your Death Note world, and I want to experience this incredible story! I take joy in watching your suffering, your developments, and your progress! I've cheered when you rescued L and I've wept when Amaya believed that Matt had died. I've even been shocked at discovering Beyond Birthday's dark little secret! And I'm even stunned at the lies Yuki has been keeping!"_

"What do you mean?" Near asked quietly.

Fear rose in my gut when the king started talking, _"Oh you know, the fact that she doesn't have the Shinigami Eyes anymore? Or that she can't ever look into another person's head?"_

All eyes were on me as I backed myself into the corner. "I-I…"

 _"Right! Maybe I wasn't supposed to say that… Oh well!"_

"Just shut up you stupid puppet! Why are you talking to us!?" Amaya screeched, unfazed by the reveal that I had been hiding my new disabilities.

I could picture the king shrugging casually, _"I'm here to tell you how to get home"_

A hush fell over the residents in the van, _"You want that don't you?"_

"Yes!" Mello called immediately.

 _"Well then shut up and listen my cuties... Because I'm not going to say this twice" He drew in a deep, strangled breath, "When I sent you boys into the girls' universe it really winded me. I can bring someone back from the dead no problem, but dimension crossing? It drains when I sent two groups into the universe in the same day! So I can't just snap my fingers and send you home"_

Amaya's blue eyes were hardened with fury, "Then how are we going to get home!?"

 _"I SAID QUIET!"_ He snapped, the shout echoing in my head. "Oh wow… I'm sorry I didn't mean to snap like that but didn't I say to shut up!?"

 _"That's better. As I was saying, There's only one place left on this earth that you can travel from. A place where I've taken you before. Kiyonashi Shima. Also known as Aster Island…"_ I gasped slightly at the name.

 _"Oh yes! The very same! But there's one thing I have to do first…"_ A snap of fingers echoed inside my head.

In the corner of the van, still crumpled and clenching her body mournfully, was Hasa. And with a snap of his fingers she was gone.

"Hasa!" Mizuki cried, running over to the spot where she was. "What did you do!?"

 _"I killed her. It's easy enough. You humans are so fragile"_

"YOU BASTARD!" The dark haired girl vowed, smashing her fist against the wall.

He 'tsk'ed, _"Come now! Despite what you may believe, there is a better place after death and I've given her and her father the VIP lounge. She's even reunited with her mother too! Come on, that's much better than what you all had planned for her"_

Even though Mizuki wanted to be angry, fire a bullet right into the king's stitched, bony head, she knew he was right.

 _"Her paradise, or 'Heaven' as you would call it, is her whole family reunited with her skipping gleefully through the lines at Comic Con. For some reason she enjoys those ques…"_

A single tear trickled down my sister's pale features, _"Aww… Don't cry Mizuki! You're my favorite! I hate seeing my characters cry!"_

But she didn't give him the satisfaction of a reply, she just stood there in the corner, mourning her friend. _"I got an idea! Why don't I bring back someone instead! It's as simple as killing! And It will make everything so much more… interesting!"_

"What are you talking about….?" Near asked calmly, the prospect of Hasa's death unable to faze him.

 _"I'm not saying… By the way Amaya, you might want to swerve left"_

"…What?" But the voice was gone, Zeeron's words halted and our minds went quiet once again.

But just then, lo and behold, a body suddenly appeared in the center of the street, illuminated by the headlights.

"SHIT!" Amaya cried and jerked the steering wheel to the left, diving the van into a ditch. We all instantly dove out of the car and sprinted up the grass to see who it was Zeeron 'brought back'.

In the dim light of the moon we distinguished the body from the grey asphalt. We crowded around the body and all stared at it, confused.

"Who is he?" Mizuki muttered, looking up at the group.

"N-No…" Beyond stuttered, clenching the boy's worn gray shirt. He looked as if he had just seen a ghost.

"Beyond?"

But for the first time ever I saw Beyond's exterior crumble, sinking down to the ground and wrapping the body into a tight embrace as if he were shielding him away from hungry vultures.

"I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!" He screamed, his voice muffled by the shirt.

Realization dawned on all the Wammy Boys' faces as they all realized who this must be, leaving those from the other reality in the dark.

"Who is it?" I asked meekly.

"I never should have done it! You should never have asked me…"

"…A!"

 _-End of Chapter 12-_

 _Mizu: Hasa may or may not be returning later on but for now she was killed because I was sloppy and had NO IDEA how to handle her prescence. Aside from Matt's love interest she has no real need to be here and my cast is already too bloated :(_

 _Ameko: So yeah, for now she has been marked as deceased. Sorry._

 _?: Who are you talking to?  
_

 _Mizu: NOBODY. NOW REVIEW! MWAHAHAHA!_


	13. Sometimes Knife Wounds Don't Heal

**Mizu: My favorite number!**

 **?: Mine too...**

 **Ameko: WHAT THE HELL!? WHO IS IT!?**

 **?: It was shadowy in here... So I wanted to pop by...**

 **Mizu: Nico!**

 **Nico: Hey Mizu...**

 **Ameko: WHAT!?**

 **Mizu: How are you? Are you alright? Are you hurt? Do I need to call on some healing magic or something?**

 **Nico: Nope. I'm fine**

 **Ameko: YOU'RE... HOW KNOW NICO DI ANGELO!?**

 **Nico: Can you please stop screaming?**

 **Ameko: Okay... So what the hell are you doing here?**

 **Nico: *shrugs* I thought I might review Mizu's current story... She seems to be fond of it, after all...**

 **Nico: *A giant bunch of text boxes falls on Nico's head* OW! MIZU WHAT THE HELL!?**

 **Mizu: *shrugs* You brought it on yourself**

Nifawiwa: Awww thank you so much! I've been a bit too busy to keep on watching KnB sadly... I'm trying to finish this show called Haikyuu because it's awesome. But I promise to keep watching KnB when I have the time!

Queen-Of-Ice101: Sorry! But I didn't like how all the Wammy Boys had to have their own pairing! Matt is a strong, independent woman who don't need no man. I've already begun planning it out! So Yay for us! Guilt and Depression for everyone! YAAAAY!

AuroraStargazers: Skiz dies :( Hasa dies :( A is alive :)

MickeyLOLgirl: MWAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHA! NOBODY SHALL EVEN BE HAPPY! NWRUHUHUHUHU (Korosensei laugh)

Mary Phantom: A HELL YAAAAS!

NightOfShinnigami: You should see a doctor about that...

 **Ameko: Wait, so did you say that you had healing magic?**

 **Mizu: *nods* Yup. But my healing magic kinda sucks. Mainly I have Dimension Magic. The ability to open up dimensions. One day when I was drunk I kinda opened up EVERY UNIVERSE inside this basement sooooo here we are.**

 **Ameko: But... But how!?**

 **Nico: Daughter of Hecate**

 **Mizu: *slips on shades* Yeeees bitches**

* * *

The atmosphere in the van was deadly silent. Mizuki was practically uninterested with the prospect of A returning from beyond the pale and only crumpled herself in a corner with lifeless eyes, occasionally muttering a quiet "I'm sorry" to nobody in particular. Yuki was shuffling in her seat, trying to ignore Near's piercing gaze. I guess the kid was still a bit curious at the reveal how she was once able to see inside other people's heads. But everyone else, L, Matt, Mello, and Amaya, were all watching the unconscious body on the ground with suspicious eyes.

But me? I was curled around the limp form on the ground, trying to shield it away from their prying eyes. Because from my perspective they were glancing at us like vultures eyeing a dead carcass, just waiting to swoop by and pick at the remains.

"Would you stop looking at him...?" I muttered darkly, nudging A over to my side of the car.

"You might be a bit curious too if the murderer just tried to gt cozy with his victim" Mello barked harshly.

My bright red eyes narrowed, glaring at the forever changing numbers above Mello's head. When I was younger and wasn't involved with this other dimensions bullshit I could just look at someone's numbers, it always calmed me. They were gonna die soon, so why should I let a dead man's words affect me? But now... Ever since Amaya saved him from the church fires I can't see his numbers. That goes for L and Matt too. All I see is a various string of numbers and letters that change every few seconds. One moment it says they have ten seconds left to live and in the next it changes to fifty years.

But at least I can still see everyone's real name.

"Mihael, I will tell you again. I didn't want to kill him" I spat out.

He narrowed his icy blue orbs at me, "Oh yeah? Then why were you struggling when we pinned you down and were dead set on stabbing him over and over again!?"

I tried to form words but none came out, only a jumbled string of sounds akin to a dying animal.

"Will you guys leave him alone? He obviously regrets what he did!" Yuki cried, pulling away and leaning on my arm.

L looked at her sullenly, "Even if he regrets what he did he is still a murderer. Just because he apologizes does not mean he's forgiven"

"But you don't know the whole story! What if Beyond had to do it?" Mello jumped up from his seat and made his way over to us. For a second I thought he was going to hit the albino girl beside me he instead reached over and yanked Near's arm forward, pulling him away from Yuki.

"Sheep, show her the cut" Something in Near's eyes changed. For a brief moment they were showing fear.

He looked at the girl. "Is this really necessary?"

Mello grit his teeth, glaring at the small teen. "Do it. She needs to know what happened"

The snowy haired detective swallowed down his unease and with shaking hands, he gently lifted up his grey T-shirt that was provided by Skiz. Once he pulled it over his head a chorus of dejected stares followed him. Slowly, he turned around to look away from his friend.

Yuki gasped at the sight.

Near's pale back was carved with a lang slash starting from the end of his shoulder blade to the side of his hip. The red scab had healed years ago but the scar itself had refused to heal, forever reminding Near of what I did to him.

"When Beyond killed A we broke into his room. Matt went to get L while Near and I tried to restrain him. He broke me arm and knocked me unconscious but Near... He drove a knife into his back. Near almost died... He was in the hospital for a month... Sometimes I even thought he was going to die... but he didn't. All of this is his fault. He's the one the murdered A in cold blood" Guilt rippled through my chest as I caught sight of how Yuki looked at me. Ever since I was broken out of the asylum Yuki had stood close to me, defended me from the gazes of the task force members by playing with their heads, hell, she even _looked up to me!_ But now... She looked at me with fear glistening in her eyes that reflected my own.

"Is... Is that true?" She muttered, shuffling closer to Near.

I looked down at A and brushed a stray hair out of his face, "It's true..."

They all looked at me angrily, not moving but clearly wanting nothing more than to kick me out of the car and pull A's body out of my reach. I'd like to see them try...

But then I heard a small, strangled voice from below me. My quarrel meant nothing now, all my attention was focused entirely on the boy below me.

 _"Be...yond..."_

A tear silently traveled down my face and dripped onto A's tanned cheek. "...A?"

 _"B...B..."_ His eyes were still closed, refusing me access to look into his green eyes that were always sparked with energy.

"A can you hear me?" I leaned over him carefully with unblinking eyes.

 _"Hey... B...B"_ But then they released, his shaking eyelids sliding open to me and letting me bask in the glow they seemingly permitted.

They looked at me without a hint of hatred or blame. Only a blank look of joy. And it seemingly pumped blood into my heart.

"Hey Alexander..."

 _-End of Chapter 13-_

 _Mizu: So yeah! Like I said! Beyond will not be falling for A! They're just friends! Just clearing that up..._

 _Ameko: So... you're a daughter of Hecate?_

 _Mizu: Yep._

 _Ameko: Are there any other titles I should be aware of!?_

 _Mizu: Hmm... Well, I'm a general of the Vampire Army, A student at Hogwarts, A scientist at Avengers Tower, And as you may have guessed, The sole daughter of Hecate in the last three hundred years_

 _Nico: Well, I need to get back to Camp. See you later Mizu..._

 _Mizu: You too Nico!_


	14. Confessions Deserve Correct Ambiance

**Mizu: Sup everyone!  
**

 **Ameko: We have nothing so lets get started! Reviews!**

Lavish22: xD MERP. I DONT KNOW WHY BuT I AM IN LOVE WITH YOUR LITTLE 'MERP!'

Nifawiwa: Aww~! I'm glad we all are liking Haikyuu! Although I still have a TON of anime to watch... (KnB, Baccano, Evangelion...) And I'm not against having a same-sex couple in my stories but I just think it would be stupid for ALL of the characters to have love interests -_-

Queen-of-Ice101: *shrugs* I don't know... Hehe~! YAAAY TEARS~~!

MickeyLOLgirl: . . . Ameko: I think you broke her. Mizu: YAAAAAAAAAS OMIGOSH THATS THE BEST THOUGHT EVER!

Darcy18: Like I said to Nifawiwa, no more pairings!

AuroraStargazers: *MEGA ONEPUNCHMAN FIST BUMP!* Yeah he just took off his shirt -_- and showed he had terrible scars - _ - you see how I didn't plan for that to be eye-candy? I might have done that... But the concept of a love triangle is so out of place in this story. Really, I feel as though this is a more action novel than a romance one. Also A is WAY younger than her. And Mizuki already loved L. And I find the concept of love triangles to be stupid. They're what keep me away from the harem genre. Thank you for keeping up with the story, though!

 **Mizu: Time for me to get back into writing mode.**

 **Ameko: LETS DO THIS!**

 **Mizu: And you wanna know why I'm writing this chapter longer than normal?**

 **Ameko: Why?**

 **Mizu: BECAUSE IM BATMAN!**

* * *

I growled angrily, marching over to the half-asleep brunette and pulled him away from the serial killer. Beyond reacted instantly and held onto his hand.

"Let him go!" I cried, my ice blue eyes piercing into BB's red ones.

"Not a chance. I wont let you take him again!" With a powerful adrenaline rush BB yanked A out of my grasp and pulled him closer to his chest, shielding him away from my advances.

"You.." Just then the truck swerved, knocking all of us off our positions in the van onto the floor.

I rubbed the sore bruise forming on my head, "Ow... What the hell?"

Amaya's agitated voice shouted up from the drivers seat, "All of you, shut the hell up right now or so help me I will drive this van into a lake!"

We all slowly accepted her orders and moved away from each other, but not without wary glares being sent in both directions.

* * *

About an hour had passed and nobody had the energy to speak. We were all just wondering what to do next. Beyond and A were as secluded as possible and quietly whispering back and forth to each other. This felt like it would carry on forever until...

"Guys! Look!" Amaya's hopeful voice called up front. I shifted up from my seat to look out the window and because of the darkness I could barely see the abandoned house in the corner of my eye.

"We can crash here and figure out what to do next" She said, pulling into the dense woods.

Matt unhatched the door and was the first to jump out but patiently waited for us to follow. Beyond and A both quickly got out of the van with A leaning on Beyond's shoulder for support, seeing as he couldn't quite walk yet.

"Hey, Sheep. Follow me. We need to find a map" I snapped, jumping from the stuffy vehicle and making my way into the house with Matt close behind.

Beyond was definitively up to something. But for some reason A was practically glued to Beyond's side. Why!? The very concept boggled the mind. However, I had other problems to deal with. Mizuki was a mess after seeing Hasa die, L keeps on looking at A like he's guilty of something, and Amaya is busy trying to keep this shitty group together. Right now I'm the most competent person to find a way home and I will kill someone before I'm trapped inside this reality forever.

"Mello, what is it we need a map for?" I rolled my eyes at the albino.

"Don't play that card with me, robot. You know why" It was true, I could see it in his annoying unemotional eyes.

The house itself was a wreck. In total I could only find one table with all four legs attached. Dust had settled on almost every inch of the place and there was a suspicious red stain on the mattress and floor in the bedroom. None of us brought it up.

"Hey Mells! I got something!" Matt cheered from the other side of the room.

He crashed the world map on the table and spread out the curled edges. Me, Matt, and Near all crowded around it while Near dawned a pencil he found underneath a broken desk.

"Hey Amaya, Where was Skiz's house?" My girlfriend shrugged, walking back to her friend.

Mizuki was quiet, and I could barely hear her speak but nonetheless she said, "I think it was somewhere in midtown" I dotted the area with my pencil.

"And how far did we drive?" She pondered this for a second, scrunching her bright blue eyes cutely.

She walked over and took the pencil from my hand, stretching a grey line across the map until she hit an area near 495.

"Oh great, we're in Jersey" He joked.

I smirked at his humor, "So if we get down to 95 and then to Newark we could get to San Francisco in... maybe two days if nothing bad happens"

"Why San Francisco?" The cobalt-eyed girl asked.

I drew a curved line from Newark to San Fran, "We need to get to Japan, right? San Francisco is the best route unless you want to go through all of Europe and Russia"

"Hey, I'm not too excited on meeting a polar bear or whatever but almost every person in America knows our faces" Matt chided.

Shaking my head, I looked towards my best friend, "Matt they think we're _aliens._ Every government in the world is probably hoping that we wind up in their land so they can capture us"

Amaya whistled lowly, "We're really screwed aren't we?"

"No. It is very likely that at least one of us will make it back home" I glared at the teenager.

"Oh yeah, smartass? Then whats the probability of us _all_ getting home?" Near visibly stiffened.

"Truthfully? I don't like our odds..."

* * *

"I don't like our odds..." I shuddered at Near's words as I hid behind a chipped wall.

It was likely that one of us was going to die. My brain was seemingly hardwired to think up the worst-case scenarios. All minds have that little problem. So when I heard that I instantly thought of someone putting a bullet in Near's head.

And that one thought terrified me.

Even though when I first saw him in the manga I've hated him. I've hated how he always carries on so impassively with no emotions. But with all that hatred came even more questions. Did he have emotions? Was he just putting up an unfeeling mask? How did his parents die? What is his past? And most important of all...

Does he have anyone who cares about him?

When I arrived at the SPK Headquarters I thought that I was wrong. That he was just an unemotional machine.

But as I spent more and more time with him it was fully revealed. He didn't just have a mask to fool other people.

He had a mask to fool _himself._

Near was so scared of being hurt that he had backed his own emotions into a corner and locked them away in a steel box. And I was the first person who's ever been able to unlock that box. And it felt good...

I've always hated him for burying his emotions. So maybe it's time I stopped trying to bury mine?

"H-Hey Near? Can I talk to you for a second?" Near looked up from the table a towards me.

He nodded slowly and made his way over to me. I grabbed his hand and walked outside the house and away from the prying eyes of the group. I walked back over to the inside of the car, swinging my legs instinctively as they dangled in the air.

"Yuki? What is it you wanted to talk to me about?" The albino asked.

My eyes darted to the sides of the area rapidly, maybe this confession thing was a bad idea.

"Near I was wondering... Have you ever been in a relationship with someone?" The words sounded so forced as they came out of my mouth, almost leaving me with a bad aftertaste.

He tilted his head lightly in confusion, "I assume you mean in a romantic involvement?"

Dang it... How did he make it sound so easy?

"Y-Yeah..." The albino shook his head.

"No. With me career and educational lifestyle I have never been able to balance that kind of interaction" Near stated uncaring.

My fists clenched tightly in anticipation, "Have... Have you ever thought about it?"

He didn't respond immediately this time, taking a few seconds to carefully pick out his answers, "I have actually, during the Kira Investigation"

The cogs were whirring in my mind as I understood what he meant by that, "It was quite distracting to be honest, but I found myself enjoying the moments where I could think about it"

"Near... You-"

He looked back at me with a look of worry darting across his usually expressionless face.

"I know you were overhearing us. About how I said the chances of us all surviving are very slim" I looked down, unable to meet his gaze.

"Nobody is going to die, Near. I'll make sure of it" To my surprise I heard a small chuckle escape his voice.

"How? This isn't a fantasy where simply believing in the power of your companions will keep you safe. Just a few well placed bullets and we will all be slaughtered" I couldn't fight back against his words, after all he was right.

But it doesn't mean I have to accept it.

Without thinking I roughly grabbed Near's T-shirt and pulled him closer to me and I quickly pressed my lips on his. I could see shock well on his face. His eyes were wide, his mouth was hung open in shock, and he could barely speak. But I didn't feel stuttery or defensive, I only felt peace surging through my veins.

"That might be true. But if I see a bullet being fired at you I'm going to step in the way and die myself before I let you get shot!"

"Yuki..." He murmured, still shaken by my kiss.

"And I don't give a damn if you return my feelings or not, I'm kissing you however many times I want to because if I'm gonna die then I'm gonna die with no regrets!" I ranted.

"Yuki please..."

"And another thing-!" I was cut off by Near pressing his lips to mine, this time slower and surer. After I comprehended the fact that _he was kissing me back_ I wrapped an arm around his waist and pulled him closer to my chest.

When he pulled away I could see a very prominent blush dusting his pale cheeks.

"I... I return you affections" He stuttered.

I didn't know what to say or do. Was I supposed to say something?

But sadly all reason left my side and I did the only thing I could think of. I wrapped myself around his cold body and buried my head into his shoulders while whispering two words.

 _"Thank you..."_

 _-End of Chapter 14-_


	15. Goodbye

**Mizu: Alright everyone listen up.**

 **Mizu: THIS IS NOT A NEW CHAPTER.**

 **Mizu: I have been facing a conclusion that I should start to write my own book. Not just a new fanfiction, a real, published novel.**

 **Mizu: I've already worked on the details. If you want to hear more then I'll talk about it later but for now just listen up.**

 **Mizu: I'm deciding on deleting this sequel. I know that there are still some of you that love this story but honestly, it's going nowhere. I have no idea what to write for, I don't have any plans for filler or character development, and above all I really, _really,_ want to move on to other projects.**

 **Mizu: I will return to my old story and change the ending to fit a single book. I don't want to leave anyone hanging after all...**

 **Mizu: Thank you for all of the support that you have given me. But I'm afraid that it's time to say goodbye to Into The WorLd of Murder and Apples.**

 **Mizu: Goodbye...**

* * *

 **Ameko: Now this is not to say that Mizu will be completely screwing herself over here, oh no...**

 **Ameko: We're going to finish up our attack on titan fanfiction but after that we will still be publishing new works say... for Supernatural or maybe even Tokyo Ghoul (manga)**

 **Ameko: A special thanks out there to all of you who reviewed and we hope that we haven't upset you too much.**

 **Ameko: If you want to find out about the Comedy/Horror book that Mizu is writing just send her a PM. (I doubt anyone's interested -_-)**

 **Ameko: So, thank you... and goodbye~**


End file.
